Como seduzir uma garota
by Gih Bright
Summary: Para eles, o colegial era notas e curtir os amigos, até que um cartaz sentenciou o fim: um baile. O problema é: Como arrumar um par em 6 meses? Ainda bem que o mestre dos romances impossíveis escreveu sua cartilha: como seduzir uma garota. FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** Para eles, o colegial se resumia a notas e curtir os amigos, até que um cruel cartaz sentenciou o fim: baile de formatura. Em outras palavras, como arrumar um par em seis meses? Ainda bem que o mestre dos romances impossíveis escreveu sua cartilha: como conquistar uma garota. FICHAS ABERTAS

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de fichas, mas juro que vou me esforçar aqui. E tentarei mesmo, do fundo do meu coração, não travar com as idéias. '-'**

**Acho que não terá hentai e vou tentar priorizar coisas engraçadas e até mesmo românticas. Vou tentar não deixar os personagens O.O.C. e... Eu não sei mais o que comentar aqui weee \o/**

**Então, vamos ao prólogo '-'**

**Como seduzir uma garota**

_Prólogo_

-Então nós voltamos com o grande mestre do romance, Jiraiya-sama! -disse a apresentadora animadamente enquanto a platéia a saudava estrondosamente. O homem de frente á mulher apenas sorriu. -Nesse novo livro, um paralelo a estória de Icha Icha, que atualmente é um dos livros mais vendidos no Japão, o senhor desenvolveu uma espécie de 'manual da conquista', certo?

A platéia, instruída por um funcionário, ovacionou a declaração da apresentadora com palmas e assovios. O escritor, aparentando estar muito a vontade, passou a mão direita por seus longos e lisos cabelos grisalhos. O sorriso ainda estampado em sua face maquiada.

-Primeiro e, mais importante, me chame apenas de você. É mais informal, e se você me chamar de senhor eu me sinto um velho! -disse Jiraya sorrindo ainda mais, lançando uma piscada entre o amistoso e o sedutor para a apresentadora. -Em segundo lugar sim. É uma espécie de manual. Eu não me conformo com alguns certos jovens na flor da idade que não conseguem nem chegar perto de uma menina!

-Então, o se... - com o olhar do escritor para lhe lembrar, a apresentadora continuou-... Er você se comoveu com a situação de milhares e milhares de adolescentes que sentem vergonha de ingressar no caminho da conquista e, por isso, elaborou um manual que conta desde a aproximação até o pedido de namoro?

-Sim! Fase por fase!

-E devemos supor que são todas medidas eficazes? Quero dizer, você, já testou todas essas medidas na prática? -perguntou a apresentadora maliciosamente.

-Em minhas várias viagens em busca da inspiração, eu pude testá-las e garanto que esse método funciona! Até um asno pode conseguir uma garota com as dicas que eu selecionei!

-Então é certo que veremos muitos adolescentes por aí com seu livro e logo não encontraremos mais garotas solteiras!

-Eu sinceramente espero isso, sabe, eu fiz esse livro meio que pensando no meu neto...

-Seu neto?

-Sim! Ele é uma negação com mulheres! Nem parece que tem o meu sangue! Às vezes eu penso até que ele joga no outro time, se é que me entende, mas ele me garantiu que só não "leva jeito" com elas... -falava apressado o escritor.

____xXx

-eu velho tarado! Você me paga! -berrou um jovem em plena calçada. Suas bochechas morenas, e com finas cicatrizes, ganharam um tom avermelhado devido a uma mescla de vergonha e raiva.

-Seu avô é uma figura, hein Naruto? Ele revelou pro Japão inteiro a sua ultra-especial habilidade de afastar garotas. -zombou um jovem com ausência de pigmento em sua pele, mas apesar disso belo.

-Sai... Quer fazer o favor de ser meu amigo e dar apoio em vez de piorar minha situação? -retrucou o outro. Seus olhos azuis fuzilando o mais alto.

-Mas é que esse livro -e o jovem chamado Sai mostrou um volume intitulado de "Mil formas de lidar com as pessoas" - diz que as pessoas sempre esperam que os outros sejam sinceros.

-Me lembre de te dar um livro que fale de mentiras sociais. -murmurou o outro jovem chamado Naruto. -E onde 'tá aquele Teme maldito? Ele disse que estaria aqui as oito e já são oito e quinze!

-Tecnicamente, se a pessoa em questão é um "teme", já se presume que é um "maldito", uma vez que bastardos nascem sob a pior das sortes e...

-Sai... Quer calar essa boca?! Ou então eu vou te dar um soco tão forte que vai quebrar seus dentes!

-Ainda mal é oito e meia e já está falando coisas sem sentido, Dobe? -comentou um adolescente de pele pálida e voz arrastada.

-Aaahhh não me assuste seu teme malditooooo!!!! -gritou Naruto definitivamente assustando as pessoas que andavam na calçada. O outro jovem recém-chegado apenas o encarava com frieza, há muito já havia se acostumado com as excentricidades do amigo.

-Eu não conheço vocês. -disse Sai dando alguns passos discretos para longe dos amigos.

-Você quer parar de fazer escândalos Naruto? Nós vamos nos atrasar para escola desse jeito. -sentenciou o recém chegado andando até Sai.

-Se vamos nos atrasar a culpa é sua! Foi você que chegou quinze minutos atrasados! Até eu cheguei no horário certo!

Os olhos cor de ônix cintilaram com incredulidade, uma das sobrancelhas suspendeu-se levemente enquanto sua tez enrugava-se. Ao perceber isso, Sai reiterou:

-Por mais que isso soe como absurdo, ele falou a verdade Sasuke.

-Hunf. Tente chegar no horário com o Kakashi dirigindo.

-Oh.

-É.

Um momento de silêncio até o loiro captar as palavras de Sasuke.

-Mas você veio andando!

-Só esse bloco.

-Ah.

Os jovens deram mais alguns passos em silêncio, cada qual se agasalhando melhor das brisas gélidas. Era uma manhã fria, o sol aparecia acanhado entre as diversas nuvens, as pessoas ao redor dos jovens estavam usando sobretudos e echarpes, andavam apressadas fugindo do frio. Os três adolescentes, apesar de quase atrasados, caminhavam lentamente. Vestiam os uniformes da escola técnica Gaikou, este consistindo em sapatos negros, calça em um tom marrom avermelhado, camisa manga longa branca, terno preto e uma gravata vermelha. Eles usavam também sobretudos e cachecóis, contudo as cores dessas últimas peças de roupa ditavam também as personalidades dos jovens. Enquanto Sai preferia manter-se sóbrio com peças negras, Sasuke preservava um conforto levemente desleixado ao usar um sobretudo de tom grafite e um cachecol azul-marinho e para quebrar as cores de inverno, Naruto optava por um sobretudo de um laranja-couro e um cachecol excessivamente laranja.

Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem à escola, atravessaram os jardins ouvindo aquele burburinho saudável de todas as manhãs, percebendo em como os rapazes da idade deles, e até alguns mais velhos, tinham adquirido um tom meio esverdeado na pele. Ver em como as garotas, e quantas garotas surgiram do nada, da escola andavam em bandos, cochichando animadamente sobre um baile em que os meninos as chamavam.

-Eu suporto qualquer coisa. Luto contra quem quer que seja, mas isso não! -gritou um jovem apontando para um cartaz. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e sua expressão era de total pavor. -Eu até como biscoito de cachorro em frente de todo mundo, mas isso aí já é demais.

-Quer parar de gritar Kiba? -mandou um jovem que, mesmo não tendo sol, usava óculos de sol. -Desse jeito não vai ter menina que vai querer ir com você.

-Porque 'cê tá todo estressadinho assim, hein Kiba? -perguntou Naruto animadamente, o único indiferente a toda a agitação do local.

Sai e Sasuke ficaram receosos, tudo bem que Kiba, Naruto e outro colega chamado Rock Lee eram escandalosos, mas não daquele jeito e não àquela hora da manhã. A atmosfera da escola estava diferente, qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de inteligência havia percebido, além de quê, os dois rapazes sentiam-se desconfortáveis, com um pressentimento nada agradável.

-Apenas leia. Você não vai acreditar se eu disser... -respondeu Kiba ainda indignado, passava suas mãos pelos cabelos castanhos em frustração. -Cara... De onde eles tiraram isso?

Naruto apenas lançou um rápido olhar para Sasuke e Sai, eles se aproximaram do cartaz pregado num dos pilares da edificação. Havia um aglomerado de alunos, o que dificultava a leitura, mas com jeito eles foram se aproximando e conseguiram visualizar bem as letras verdes do cartaz:

_Ele está chegando para aquecer os corações:_

_baile de inverno!_

_O baile de Inverno está chegando._

_Você já arrumou seu par?_

E o grito que Naruto deu atravessou todas as paredes da escola. Naquele momento começava a sentença de morte de todos os garotos da escola técnica Gaikou.

___________________________XXXX___________________________

**Personagens disponíveis:**

**Uchiha Sasuke **_(reservado, mas podem tentar)_

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Turno**: 1° ano

**Clube**: Kendô.

**Gostos:** Gosta de ouvir músicas tipo rock alternativo, suas bandas favoritas são My Chemical Romance, 30 STM, Metálica e do gênero. Gosta de treinar kendô, ler livros policiais ou mesmo de terror e ver filmes (terror e suspense).

**Numa garota admira:** Paciência, que saiba conversar sobre vários assuntos e que não fique no pé dele.

**Curiosidade:** Como seus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando ele tinha 6 anos, Kakashi foi nomeado seu curador, portanto ele e o irmão vivem com Kakashi.

**Uzumaki Naruto:**

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Turno:** 1° ano

**Clube:** Kendô.

**Gostos:** Comer, especialmente ramem. Andar de bicicleta. Jogar vídeo game. Praticar esportes.

**Admira numa garota:** Inteligência e beleza. Também admira garotas de personalidade forte.

**Curiosidade:** Ele ainda é bv.

**Mikage Sai**:

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Turno:** 1° ano

**Clube:** Desenho Artístico.

**Gostos:** Adora ler livros de psicologia e auto-ajuda, analisar o comportamento alheio e depois fazer comentários ferinos sobre os outros.

**Admira numa garota:** Expressividade. Ele gosta de coisas não previsíveis e que o desafiem a entender.

**Curiosidade:** Viveu num orfanato até seus 8 anos quando foi adotado pelos pais de Naruto.

**Suna no Gaara:**

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Turno**: 1°

**Clubes:** Esculturas.

**Gostos**: Gosta de poucas coisas, mas um de seus hobbies é fazer pinturas com areia colorida em garrafas plásticas.

**Admira numa garota**: Ele gosta de garotas parecidas com seu jeito, ou seja, garotas reservadas e tímidas.

**Curiosidade**: Ele ajuda seus irmãos Temari e Kankuro a escrever as peças do clube de teatro.

**Hyuuga Neji:**

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Turno**: 2° ano.

**Clubes**: Kendô

**Gostos**: Gosta de treinar kendô e ser o melhor em tudo, logo gosta de estudar. Andar sozinho pelo parque e desenhar.

**Admira numa garota:** Perseverança. Gosta de garotas que se superem em seus ideais, mas a beleza conta pontos.

**Curiosidade:** Teve uma queda por sua prima Hinata, mas morre negando isso.

**Uchiha Itachi:**

**Idade**: 17 anos (N.A/ isso faz parte do projeto: "vamos facilitar a vida da autora" '-')

**Turno**: 3° ano

**Clubes**: abandonou o clube de Kendô e pretende entrar no clube de desenho artístico.

**Gostos:** Gosta de ouvir clássicos do rock (Kiss, Nirvana, Bon Jovi e derivados), ler livros onde há um bom mistério a se solucionar ou alguma estória macabra ou verídica e toda e qualquer tecnologia.

**Admira numa garota:** Uma garota que saiba se impor e que mesmo assim seja delicada e feminina. Que o compreenderá e que mesmo assim não pegará no pé dele.

**Curiosidade**: Sua namorada morreu no seu segundo ano, desde então ele tem evitado relacionamentos.

**Suna no Sasori:**

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Turno:** 3° ano

**Clubes:** Esculturas

**Gostos:** Gosta de artesanato em geral, desde esculpir vasos, como pintar telas e coisas do gênero. Mas tem um carinho especial por criar bonecos de madeira;

**Admira numa garota:** Como é um artista, a garota deve ter algum conhecimento de artes ou um bom papo, gosta de pessoas centradas e equilibradas.

**Curiosidade:** Ele morava no interior, mas por vontade própria, resolveu vir pra cidade e morar de favor na casa de seus primos Gaara, Temari e Kankuro.

**Akaiastsu Deidara:**

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Turno:** 3° ano

**Clubes**: Escultura.

**Gostos**: Adora química, especialmente em fazer algumas combinações explosivas. Gosta de criar esculturas em argila ou mesmo massinha.

**Admira numa garota**: A capacidade de criação de algo. Da mesma forma que gosta de garotas animadas e que saibam conversar sobre vários assuntos. Ele detesta garota cheia de frescuras.

**Curiosidade:** Apesar do gênio destrutivo é o melhor amigo de Sasori.

**OBS:** Qualquer outro personagem além desses podem virar par, mas como acho que esses são os mais concorridos...

**ATENÇÃO!!!**

**1)** A escola técnica Gaikou possui uma regra que diz que cada aluno deverá participar de **pelo menos um** clube. Nada os impede de participar de mais de um. Os clubes são:

**Clube de artes.**

Divide-se em:

**a)** Esculturas

**b)** Desenho artístico

**Clube de Esporte:**

Divido em:

**a)** Natação

**b)** Kendô

**c)** Basquete.

**Clube da culinária.**

**2)** Cada personagem deverá ter uma espécie de **perfil** elaborado pelo Jiraya, ao analisar as mutantes personalidades femininas. Sendo assim, sua personagem também terá que seguir alguns desses perfis:

A **"Fatal":** É um tipo de mulher que é determinada naquilo que quer e não tem limites. Para ela obstáculos são apenas um incentivo a continuar. São mulheres corajosas e com alto nível de sensualidade. Em uma conquista, ela seduz mais do que é seduzida por seu caráter dominador. Contudo, mulheres desse perfil são mandonas, extremamente autoritárias e propensas a escândalos por não respeitar algo que vá de encontro aos seus ideais.

A **"romantiquinha"**: São dóceis, meigas e gentis. Sabem ouvir e sempre tem um conselho bom a dar. Geralmente são muito tímidas e extremamente sensíveis, por isso, as chances sempre sair magoada são muito altas. Além disso, elas são frágeis, choronas e até mesmo manhosas, resumindo: cheias de frescura.

A "**desencanada**": É um tipo aéreo. É divertida e inteligente, bastante sociável consegue cativar as pessoas por conversar sobre vários temas. Contudo essa garota foge de relacionamentos, não é romântica além de ser extremamente fria quanto ao fim do namoro.

A "**general**": Ela gosta de cuidar do parceiro, sendo muitas vezes gentil e educada. Sabe ser sensual na dose certa, além de ser muito carismática. Contudo, ela é extremamente possessiva e também gosta de manter o homem sob seu domínio.

A **"de lua**": Esse é o tipo de mulher temperamental que em um dia está um doce de pessoa, amável e feminina e no dia seguinte está um verdadeiro general. Dominadora, ciumenta, chorona. Pode ser entendida como a fase TPM da mulher.

A "**princesinha**": Tipo de garota delicada e meiga que é altamente romântica, do tipo fantasiosa, sempre espera um príncipe chegando a cavalo. Tende a ser irritante quando o namorado não corresponde suas expectativas, sempre altas demais. Além disso, desilude-se e magoa-se facilmente.

A "**rockeira":** Tipo de garota moderna e versátil. Não é muito romântica e está sempre perto do namorado como sua melhor amiga. Ela é um tanto quanto explosiva, meio masculina e ciumenta. |Além de possessiva e se decepcionada, desiste fácil.

**Modelo da fichinha:**

**Nome**: (avise se será na ordem japonesa sobrenome + nome)

**Idade: **

**Aniversário e signo:**

**Aparência**: (pelo amor de Deus tentem não deixar uma personagem perfeitinha)

**Roupas que usa fora da escola**: (o uniforme da escola é uma saia xadrez vermelha e preta, uma camisa longa branca, terninho preto e laço vermelho)

**Personalidade:** (Lembrem-se: que como as qualidades, os defeitos fazem parte das pessoas.)

**Jeito de agir:** (aqui você pode colocar manias da sua personagem, forma de lidar com a vida, como ela agiria em algumas situações ex: ter risada alta ou andar rápido.)

**Hobbies:** (podem ser semelhantes aos dos carinhas ou pode ser algo totalmente oposto ao que eles gostem. Vai da criatividade e bom senso de vocês)

**Gostos:** (pode ser uma sobremesa, um livro, um presente, uma banda, uma série, enfim, algo do gênero)

**Coisas que detesta**: (desde um simples modo de agir: como mastigar de boca aberta. Até uma característica da personalidade ex: ser afobado.)

**Lugares que freqüenta**: (se é uma livraria ou uma sorveteria, coisas assim)

**Clubes**: (aqueles lá em cima.)

**Perfil**: (pode ser um ou até três dos itens lá em cima)

**Aceita modificação na fichinha?** (aquelas que disserem 'sim' terão mais chances de serem aceitas.)

**Com quem quer ficar e por que:**

**Vou deixar de exemplo ficha da minha personagem:**

**Nome:** Amamiya Arashi

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Aniversário e signo**: 20 de Junho, signo de gêmeos.

**Aparência:** Seus cabelos são castanhos longos e lisos, usa um corte reto e usa uma franja igualmente reta; deixa-os solto. Seus olhos são meio puxados de um tom azul-escuro, quase negro. Sua pele é clara e por isso ela fica vermelha facilmente. Seu nariz é reto e pequeno, lábios finos e desenhados. Tem um rosto bonito, mas ela é um pouco fora do peso. Uns 6 quilos a mais e como ela não é muito alta, isso é bem perceptível. Têm seios pequenos e quadris largos, mãos fofinhas e pequenas.

**Roupas que usa fora da escola:** Geralmente usa um par de sandálias de salto baixo, com os tradicionais jeans azul combinado com uma regata branca meio soltinha. Quando tá frio ela usa uma jaqueta de tonalidade laranja couro e um cachecol xadrez vermelho e preto.

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma garota simpática e extrovertida. Um pouco folgada, um pouco preguiçosa e às vezes um pouco reclamona, mas geralmente é educada com todo mundo. Ela é um pouco tímida e completamente desligada quando o assunto é romance, sendo muitas vezes insegura nesse aspecto. No mais, ela é uma garota sociável que fala sobre vários assuntos e que também é muito criativa, mas pouco prática o que a faz levemente dramática a coisas bobas como abrir uma lata de atum. Ela é bem tranqüila e paciente. Ela adora fazer coisas contrárias do que a mandam, odeia liderança alheia e é egoísta por liderar, pois acha que sempre o que os outros, quando lideram, vão fazer tudo errado, e prefere fazer tudo por si mesma

**Jeito de agir:** Ela tem mania de destruir suas unhas quando está esperando alguma coisa. Da mesma forma que revira os olhos sempre que alguém lhe dá uma ordem ou a obriga a fazer algo.

**Hobbies:** Gosta de tocar piano e violão, adora ouvir música. Ler bons livros e ver filmes.

**Gostos:** Gosta das séries supernatural, house, the closer, CSI Las Vegas. Além de gostar das obras do Stephen King. Lê alguns mangás, mas atualmente só lê cdz lost canvas, e seus favoritos são os clássicos como cavaleiros do zodíaco e yu yu hakusho (ela pegou uns de sua irmã mais velha). Quanto a músicas, ela ouve todos os estilos, mas tem um fraco pelo rock.

**Coisas que detesta:** odeia pessoas mandonas. Odeia, simplesmente odeia pessoas que fazem orelhas em livros. Não gosta de comidas apimentadas.

**Lugares que freqüenta:** Gosta de ir na livraria e passa horas escolhendo livros. Também freqüenta a loja de CDs e uma doceria. Às vezes, raramente na verdade, ela faz caminhadas em um parque.

**Clubes:** culinária.

**Perfil:** tipo "romantiquinha" misturado com a "de lua" e um pouco da "desencanada".

**Aceita modificação na fichinha?** (questão que exclusivamente pra mim não faz sentido uma vez que eu sou a autora '-'v)

**Com quem quer ficar e por que**: Sasuke. Simplesmente pelo fato dela não ficar lhe bajulando, não estar nem aí para sua presença e por isso conseguir ser ela mesmo perto dele. Além disso, ele é feito ela, faz as coisas do jeito dele e odeia que os outros liderem porque acha que vão fazer besteira. Daí eles sempre discutem por isso e começam a achar pontos um no outro que se identificam.

**Últimos avisos:**

**1° **Já falei que **não quero** personagem Mary sue, né? (mary sue é aquela personagem mais perfeitinha. Bonitinha, personalidade sem defeitos e tal)

**2°** As fichinhas que **não entraram**, se vocês quiserem, **podem entrar** na estória como '**vilãs**' que atrapalharão os meninos em sua conquista. Mas primeiro vamos por etapas, primeiro escolho aquelas que terão pares e depois coloco mais **detalhes, provavelmente no próximo capítulo** esses detalhes serão inclusos '-'

**3°** Provavelmente o primeiro cap sairá no **domingo** ou na **outra segunda**. Posso prolongar o prazo para vocês me mandarem fichinhas. '-'

**4°** E caprichem! Boa sorte! ^-^


	2. Avisos

**Gente eu estou fazendo o capítulo um, ele provavelmente estará postado na segunda feira, porém eu preciso dar uns avisos. Além de colocar mais três personagens na disputa e responder algumas coisas. Primeiro os avisos, ok?**

**a)** Vou avisar, acho que ainda a tempo, que fichas contraditórias tão fora. Fichas contraditórias são aquelas que afirmam algo, mas que numa outra frase põe algo totalmente oposto ao que tá na primeira frase. Ex: Ela é um pouco **anti-social** e tem muitas **dificuldades** de **conversar** com quem quer que seja. Mas ela tem o dom de **atrair pessoas** e por isso é **popular**. _**OU**_ ela é bem **racional,** primeiro pensa e depois age [...] Ela é do tipo **impulsiva**.

**b)** Gente, o Kakashi na fic está na casa dos **trinta **anos. É o "pai" adotivo do Sasuke e do Itachi e também é professor da escola. **Pedofilia não, **né? Além disso, o Kakashi sempre deu mostras que gosta de mulher, não colegiais. Fora o evidente fato de Sasuke e Itachi não quererem alguém da idade deles de mãe postiça.

**c)** Eu preciso de fichas tentando o **Gaara**, o** Sai e **o **Neji**. Até agora teve gente querendo o Naruto e Itachi e até mesmo o Sasuke e o **Shikamaru** (que juntamente com o **Kiba** e o **Hidan** vão entrar na fic).

**d)** Aliais, também preciso saber com **urgência** se as pessoas que disseram "Itachi" ou outro aceitam como par outro personagem. Porque tem umas fichinhas que foram feitas pensando no Itachi, mas acabaram boas pra outros personagens.

**e)** O Itachi **AINDA** está vago, mas gente, **eu preciso de fichas mais frias**. Acho que vocês devem criar umas fichas um pouco **além do estereótipo normal de adolescente**. Porque o Itachi da fic perdeu os pais num acidente de carro, a namorada morreu (ainda não decidi se foi doença ou assalto). Resumo: **Ele não é como os demais adolescentes.** Ele é uma pessoa atormentada, precisa de **alguém maduro** e não um problema. E gente, por favor, **bom senso**! Não vou aceitar fichas de garotas que tiveram um passado muito dramático e não tenha, ao menos, uma boa justificativa.

**f)** **Caprichem** em personalidade e aparência! Fichas muito simples serão descartadas também. Gosto de coisas desenvolvidas, não precisa ser uma redação, basta que você saiba transmitir como é sua personagem sem se contradizerem, lembrando de defeitos e qualidades.

**g)** Lembrem que vocês estudarão no Japão, e todos lá têm cabelos escuros (de negro a castanho, salvo algumas exceções), por isso evitem um pouco cabelos loiros e tal, se mesmo assim quiserem esse tom de cabelo, pelo menos justifiquem o porquê. (se tingiu porque quer chamar atenção, porque é rebelde, porque é mestiça, porque é otaku e coisas assim)

Alguém, que é novata no site, me perguntou se as fichas se mandam por review e a resposta é **sim** (como não tenho certeza se aquele treco funciona eu tou respondendo por aqui, ok?)

**Agora aos outros três personagens que vocês podem tentar ficha**:

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

**Idade:** 16 anos (Faz parte do projeto: vamos salvar a autora das mãos da anã-sádica!)

**Série:** 2° ano

**Clube:** Desenho artístico.

**Gostos:** Ama dormir, olhar as nuvens do terraço da escola. Além de jogar uma boa partida de xadrez.

**Admira numa garota:** Que não sejam cheias de frescuras. Tenham um jeito simples de pensar e definitivamente não liga muito para aparências, prefere praticidade.

**Curiosidade:** Ele estuda na mesma turma do Neji. Já namorou com a Temari, mas como ela era extremamente mandona, ele terminou o namoro.

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Série:** 1° ano

**Clube:** Kendô e basquete.

**Gostos:** Gosta de passear no parque com seu cachorro akamaru. Jogar vídeo game na casa do Naruto. Gosta de animes Shonem tipo Bleach. Gosta de músicas pop e de animê.

**Admira numa garota**: Ele gosta de garotas descomplicadas, um pouco desbocadas e que sejam mais descontraídas. Que não tenham medo de quebrar unhas e que gostem de bichos.

**Curiosidade:** Ele já beijou uma garota... Por acidente e levou um fora.

_**Honda Hidan**_

**Idade**: 17 anos

**Série**: 3° ano

**Clubes:** Desenho artístico por falta de opção e porque a escola obriga.

**Gostos:** Ele lê muito a bíblia de sua religião, mas apesar disso curte um bom rock pesado, com letras muito sujas. Como tem um gênio violento, ele fala muito palavrão e se pintar desafeto, ele desce a porrada sem dó e nem piedade.

**Admira numa garota:** Personalidade forte. Que seja corajosa, saiba se impor e não tenha papas na língua. Uma garota descomplicada.

**Curiosidade**: Ele, apesar de não gostar muito de estudar, nunca precisou de recuperação. Mas já pegou muitas detenções por comportamento violento.

Enfim, esses foram os avisos. Eu ia postar ontem, mas meu pai desligou a internet e onde eu moro tem uma espécie de "carnaval fora de época" que serve somente para irritar-me (é muito mais fácil pintar ladrões nessa época porque todo o policiamento vai pros foliões). Desculpem-me por dar apenas três dias, mas penso que será melhor para o andamento da fic.

Já ia esquecendo de algo:

_**OBS:**_ **Aquelas pessoas que quiserem detalhar mais a fichinha ou refazer, por mim tá tudo bem. Eu verei qual é a melhor (se a primeira ficha ou a segunda) e na segunda feira posto, antes do cap, quem está na fic e como será a seleção para vilãs.**

**Boa sorte! ^-^**


	3. Comprando o livro

**Oie. Desculpem se eu não postei o capitulo um ontem. Faltava escrever duas cenas e a minha irmã achou de me irritar, isso é bem freqüente ¬¬**

**E quando ela, minha irmã, acha de ficar na sala, mesmo que ela esteja fazendo outra coisa, isso inibi minha criatividade. E, além disso, apareceu mais duas fichas e eu precisei analisá-las com minha beta, minha quebra galho oficial. (muitas pessoas aqui iriam odiá-la por ser ela o ser que mais influencia minha cachola)**

**Vou anunciar aqui as pessoas que foram selecionadas:**

**Estephanie Voyolla. (VioletaNegra ) cujo par é o GAARA.**

**Laila "Leesh" Pevense (MyshaPepper) cujo par é o SAI. **

**Kimimaru Louren "Low" (Elara-chan) cujo par é o NARUTO.**

**Sophie Ampiere. ****(Gabihh-chan**) **cujo par é o NEJI.**

**Alison Hades (patatitatita) cujo par é o SHIKAMARU.**

**Morinozuka Nana (Rah) cujo par é o SASORI**

**Any M. Grey. (Sarinha) cujo par é o DEIDARA.**

**Osagawa Kyo (N) cujo par é o HIDAN.**

**E que ruflem os tambores...**

**Quem ficou com o Itachi foi:**

**Aranami Seth (Mohmoh)**

**Quanto ao par do Kiba, eu vou propor um desafio as seguintes autoras: **_**Shina com **_**e**_** Borboleta Vermelha.**_

**Justifiquem-se com base na ficha que vocês me mandaram e a ficha que eu montei do Kiba, porque sua personagem deve ficar com ele.**

**Gostaria de dizer que as duas estão na fic, só que uma será a vila.**

**Aproveito também pra desmistificar a imagem de vilã na fic. As "Vilãs" aqui tentarão conquistar os meninos, tentando chamá-los para o baile, logo elas são vilãs apenas pra eles. Não para as meninas que foram selecionadas para fic.**

**Tem três fichas que eu adoraria por de vilã:**

**Kasuma Neel (neeBear)**

**Fuku Mizuki (Tsuki-Laka )**

**Matsumoto Hotaru (Lilly Angel88)**

**...E as demais estão livres, se querem preencher o tipo de 'vilã' vocês devem mandar um review respondendo a essas perguntas:**

_**a)**__Justifique porque você quer ser a vilã._

_**b)**__ de quem você vai ser a vilã (de um a três personagens) e o porquê._

**Enfim, o capitulo um onde já aparecem algumas das fichas escolhidas \o/**

**Divirtam-se!**

**Primeiro passo.**

_**Comprando o livro**_

Sasuke e Sai ficaram estáticos. Olhavam para o singelo cartaz, incrédulos, como se estivessem fora de sintonia com o mundo real. Naruto, por outro lado, ainda que em choque, estava completamente arrasado pela notícia. Como assim a escola realizaria um baile? Para quê servia aquilo afinal de contas? Fazer com que pobres e inocentes adolescentes, como ele, tivessem que passar por tal provação? Era realmente preferível lutar com um dragão a ter que chamar uma garota - um ser alienígena - para uma festa, onde teriam que andar de mãos dadas e... Dançar.

Garotas eram seres incompreensíveis, que se magoam muito fácil; além da terrível característica de sempre atingir as fraquezas masculinas com apenas um sorriso ou algum gesto mais ousado.

- Ih... Acho que o Naruto travou! - comentou Kiba, que fingia socar o amigo sem reação e que sequer piscava os olhos.

- Não é pra menos, ele é o único que nunca beijou uma garota. - disse Shino, arrumando no rosto seus óculos de sol.

- Tem certeza que esses dois aí não são gêmeos? - perguntou um jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, parcialmente amarrados, claramente falando a respeito de Sasuke e Sai. - O que está acontecendo nessa escola?

- Leia o cartaz e seja feliz Neji! -exclamou Kiba com um sorriso forçado.

O recém-chegado, curioso, aproximou-se de Naruto (que ainda estava com cara de bobo e completamente travado em frente ao cartaz), leu o cartaz silenciosamente. Sua única reação foi erguer a sobrancelha.

- Eles travaram por causa disto?

- É claro né! Ou você acha que é fácil falar com alguma garota? - quase gritou Kiba, acusando o amigo com o dedo em riste. Todavia, Neji não esboçou qualquer reação.

Por fim o Hyuuga suspirou e pôs a mão na cintura.

- Você falando parece até uma missão impossível... Ou é isso ou você não confia em si mesmo; embora eu duvide que cachorros tenham confiança em si mesmo.

- Repete se for homem! -gritou Kiba. Alguns alunos se voltaram para eles, mas logo desviaram suas atenções para continuar falando sobre o baile.

- Bom, talvez não seja tão complicado assim. - comentou Sasuke finalmente saindo de seu estado pós-traumático.

- Não é complicado pra você que tem seu próprio fã clube. - rebateu Sai lançando um olhar neutro ao outro.

-Não. Fale. Delas. -mandou Sasuke fria e pausadamente, acrescentando um olhar mortal a um indiferente Sai.

- Por quê?

- Hunf. - murmurou o Uchiha ao perceber que seu olhar maligno não funcionara. - É bem capaz d'elas aparecerem...

Nem bem o jovem falou isso e, surgidas do nada quase como sombras, uma dupla de garotas despontou ao lado de Sasuke: Uma das meninas tinha cabelos tingidos de rosa e a outra com vibrantes cabelos vermelhos.

-Bom dia Sasuke-kun! - disseram ambas ao mesmo tempo, com um sorriso igualmente afetado. Quase em sincronia. - Não ouse falar ao mesmo tempo que eu sua...!

O Uchiha mais novo apenas olhou feio para Sai como se a culpa fosse do amigo. Em resposta, Sai apenas lhe deu um de seus melhores sorrisos irritantemente falsos. Sakura, a garota de cabelos róseos, e Karin, a ruiva, logo se lembraram que estavam diante do "príncipe" Uchiha e voltaram às suas expressões radiantes, em uma vã tentativa de seduzir o rapaz. Todavia, isso apenas o aborrecia.

-Sabe Sasuke-kun... -disse Karin retirando seus óculos; estava completamente indiferente à presença da outra menina. A garota segurou a gravata de Sasuke, que afastava seu corpo discretamente. - Eu queria saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo...? -ela ousadamente se aproximou do ouvido do outro - Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

- Aposto meu lanche como a Sakura vai derrubar a Karin com daqueles mortais dela. - disse Kiba aos amigos.

- Eu topo se você me pagar uma rodada de misso ramen. - propôs Naruto, finalmente saindo do seu pseudo-estado-vegetativo.

- E quem quer comida de cachorro? - retrucou Shino, observando a cena.

- Até você? - choramingou Kiba encarando rapidamente o ser que supostamente seria seu melhor amigo.

Nesse instante as pessoas ao redor percebiam o clima tenso que se formava; e interessadas em ver um bom barraco, prestaram atenção a cena. Era freqüente ver Sakura e Karin brigando (ou melhor, implorando) pela atenção do Uchiha, e mais comum ainda era ver as duas líderes do Príncipe Sasuke brigarem entre si - o que não deixava de ser um barraco.

- Sua oferecida! Não toque nele! -gritou Sakura.

A jovem de mechas rosa, no auge de sua raiva, afastou bruscamente a outra. Karin caiu no chão, seus olhos faiscando de ódio, mas ela estava com tanta raiva da outra que sequer pensou em algo para lhe ofender. (E Kiba fez um sinal positivo com a mão, afinal de contas ele não precisaria pagar o almoço de Naruto).

Sasuke apenas pensava em como se salvaria de ataques como aquele: precisava arranjar uma acompanhante pro baile urgentemente. E que não fosse aquelas meninas, aquelas ali definitivamente não; era melhor quebrar a perna, seria menos trabalho.

Sakura voltou a encarar Sasuke; em sua face um ligeiro tom rubro além da expressão calma e doce, soava tão falso ao rapaz que, se não fosse um Uchiha, provavelmente demonstraria pavor ante a mudança repentina de humor da garota. Garotas realmente eram mutantes - ou como diria Naruto, eram de outro planeta.

- Sasuke-kun... Será que você pode ir ao baile comigo? - perguntou Sakura, curvando-se em uma reverência, e era visível seu nervosismo através de suas pernas que tremiam, fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer junto.

- Não. -"Eu tenho que encontrar uma garota pra ir nesse baile e agora!" pensou Sasuke, à beira do desespero.

Seus olhos ônix percorreram por tudo que havia ao seu redor, procurando alguma menina que não participasse do seu odioso fã clube. Alguém completamente oposto àqueles seres que relutava em reconhecer como humanos, e totalmente irritantes. Seus olhos recaíram em uma garota baixinha e meio "cheinha" que caminhava apressadamente, que encava o relógio de pulso e por isso o rapaz não podia ver seu semblante. Rapidamente, e um tanto quanto desajeitado, o Uchiha deu uns passos em direção a jovem; esta completamente indiferente ao barraco montado. Andando mais rápido que ela, Sasuke conseguiu pegar o braço livre da jovem fazendo-a parar e, enquanto ela se virava, Sasuke disse:

- Quer ir ao baile comigo? -"Até que ela tem um rosto bonitinho..." pensou o Uchiha, um pouco mais aliviado, encarando os olhos de um azul profundo, quase negro, banhados de surpresa e incredulidade.

- Não! - respondeu a garota rapidamente.

Um silêncio desagradável se instaurou no pátio enquanto o espanto percorria, não somente ao Uchiha, mas a toda platéia que assistia a cena. Um Uchiha, um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, o irmão do Deus das Trevas, havia levado um fora.

- Mas você nem pensou! - retrucou Sasuke indignado, seu ego e orgulho feridos. Quem aquela gorda pensava que era para lhe dar um fora?

A menina apenas puxou seu braço, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas dando a Sasuke um olhar de raiva. Uma menina estava lhe dando um olhar de raiva: será que o apocalipse estaria chegando?

- É uma brincadeira, não é?

- Não!

- Sei... Sinto muito, mas a minha resposta é a mesma. - disse a jovem ainda desconfiada, e deu as costas a um abobalhado Uchiha. - Passar bem.

- Como assim sua "resposta é a mesma"?

- Esse _emo_ está te enchendo, Arashi-chan? -uma voz grossa surgiu da entrada. Uma figura alta caminhava a passos largos e largados até o centro do pátio.

- Kyo-kun...

"O que vem a ser isso?" pensou Sasuke encarando pela primeira vez aquela pessoa que não sabia se era um homem muito afeminado ou uma mulher muito masculina; embora ele tendesse a acreditar que "aquilo" fosse um homem, afinal usava o uniforme masculino. Era uma pessoa alta, quase da mesma altura que ele, ombros largos e braços longos: Definitivamente, se "aquilo" tivesse um gênero, seria o masculino.

As pessoas ao redor prestavam atenção a cada mínimo detalhe, quase como se estivessem em uma sala de cinema em uma estréia; só faltava a pipoca. Essa era primeira vez que alguém dava um fora em um Uchiha, e mais além: que alguém chamava um Uchiha de "_Emo_". De fato, cenas raras demais para o começo da manhã.

- Ele 'tá te aborrecendo, Arashi-chan? - Kyo repetiu a pergunta se aproximando, até ficar frente a frente com Sasuke.

Era um momento de tensão: Os olhos de um tom castanho-avermelhado de Kyo estavam focados nos de Sasuke, que retribuía o olhar na mesma intensidade. Eram olhares frios, analíticos. Ambos esperavam o melhor momento para desferirem farpas, ou até Arashi se pronunciar. As pessoas ao redor apenas prendiam o fôlego, ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra que fosse, e mesmo Sakura e Karin estavam quietas, e torciam mentalmente para que o Uchiha quebrasse a cara do sujeito, e que não conseguisse ir ao baile com uma garota tão indigna.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de emo?

- E você não é? Com essa sua síndrome de '_eu sou o bonitão da escola_' e mal conseguir lidar com um fora? - perguntou Kyo, desviando-se de Sasuke e indo até Arashi. - Por que não pensa mais nos sentimentos dos outros? Suma daqui.

- Ora seu...! - sussurrou Sasuke furiosamente. Estava quase perdendo o controle e Naruto, percebendo isso, se aproximou do amigo para impedi-lo de fazer qualquer ato impensado.

- Não acha que está passando dos limites, Sasuke? - disse uma voz saindo de uma das salas.

- Itachi. - murmurou o Uchiha menor ao ver uma figura semelhante a si, porém com longos cabelos negros surgir ao seu lado.

- Agora é a vez do mauricinho engomadinho aparecer pra livrar o irmãozinho. -comentou Kyo, já saturada daquela história. - Era só o que me faltava...

O mais velho dos Uchihas nada demonstrou com as palavras de Kyo; sabia que não valia a pena lidar com esse tipo de gente. Era quase palpável a tensão dos espectadores: Todos se esqueciam do tempo, porém para lembrá-los da realidade, o sinal tocou informando que todos deveriam ir para suas salas. Lentamente a platéia formada se dispersou, Kyo virou-se e decidiu acompanhar Arashi até a sala da mais nova, deixando para Naruto a difícil missão de fazer um totalmente arrasado Sasuke ir para a sala.

Seguiram até a escada que os levaria ao primeiro andar silenciosamente. Contudo, quando subiam as escadas, Kiba, que já não se agüentava mais, e começou a rir, fazendo com que todos parassem.

- Cara... Isso foi... Hilário...! - tentava dizer o rapaz em meio a sua crise de risos. Sasuke estreitou seus olhos e lançou a Kiba um olhar de profundo ódio. - Nós estamos ferrados! "Passar bem!".

- Kiba... É melhor parar... - alertou Naruto, encarando Sasuke; conhecia o outro há muito tempo e se existia alguém que entendia o Uchiha certamente essa pessoa era ele.

- Eu não consigo Naruto! - disse Kiba já com lágrimas nos olhos. - Só de pensar que se nem o Sasuke, que é o Sasuke, conseguiu, o que será da gente?

E Naruto parou para pensar na sua situação. Ele nunca havia namorado e sequer havia beijado uma garota, afinal, a única garota pela qual havia se interessado era apaixonada por Sasuke. Se bem que, agora, ele só via Sakura como amiga e nada mais... E ele duvidava que a garota quisesse ir a esse maldito baile com qualquer outro além do seu amigo, que provavelmente, por birra, iria encher a paciência daquela garota de ainda pouco até ela aceitar o convite para o baile. Resumo da ópera: ele teria que ver outra garota para ir ao baile. E ele nem poderia quebrar a perna e faltar nessa bendita comemoração ou seria o eterno alvo de chacota da turma - e ele já o era por nunca ter beijado vale lá se ele não arrumasse uma garota? E ainda por cima, havia a provocação que seu querido e amado avô havia feito: _Às vezes acho que ele joga no outro time.._. Velho desgraçado. Ele iria arrumar outra pessoa! Mas se até Sasuke não conseguiu... O que dirá ele?

-Eu 'tô ferrado... - suspirou Naruto repentinamente, seu olhar azul focado no chão.

- E num é disso que eu 'tou rindo? -comentou Kiba que finalmente havia parado de rir. Também pudera, já estava com a barriga doendo e completamente sem fôlego.

Sai apenas olhava de um para outro. Estava completamente indiferente, considerava que tudo aquilo era uma grande perda de tempo. Seus amigos podiam ser tão dramáticos às vezes...

- Se vocês estão ferrados, imagino como está a situação do Lee. -disse Sai tentando, porém não conseguindo, imaginar o amigo com alguma acompanhante.

Eis um ponto positivo. Pelo menos no quesito aparência, tanto Kiba quanto Naruto eram mais belos que Lee, um rapaz com fartas sobrancelhas, corte de cabelo em tigela e sempre com roupas verdes, como um grilo. Sasuke, que havia subido mais alguns degraus, mas ainda ouvia a conversa, parou; e ele, Naruto e Kiba compartilharam do mesmo pensamento bizarro: Lee conquistando uma bela garota de companhia para o baile, enquanto eles faziam uma perfeita paródia dos três patetas ao ir à festa sem par.

-Não! -disseram os três ao mesmo tempo afastando a imagem completamente impossível.

Sai não entendeu aquela reação, pensando algo como "Deram pra pensar a mesma coisa?", mas manteve-se quieto. Shino apenas ajeitou seus óculos no rosto.

- Verdade. - comentou Kiba com um sorriso amplo. - Pelo menos, ainda podemos manter esperanças!

- É... Sempre tem alguém pior do que a gente... - disse Naruto, suando frio.

- Vamos logo. - disse Shino, finalmente pronunciando algo. - Vamos chegar atrasados na sala.

- Certo. - disseram Kiba e Naruto sincronicamente.

Todos subiram a escada e de lá pegaram o corredor principal que os levaria a sala do primeiro ano A. Toparam com o professor, que também era o pai adotivo de Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi antes de entrar na sala; o clima úmido fazia com que o curador dos Uchiha andasse com uma máscara cirúrgica para respirar, caso contrário iria espirrar horrores. O professor esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível graças à máscara e deixou os alunos entrarem antes dele, e fez questão também de esperar um minuto do lado de fora da sala apenas para evitar dar uma bronca. Isso porque, se os boatos fossem verdadeiros, ele precisaria ter uma bela conversa sobre o universo feminino com Sasuke e, para isso, precisava que o rapaz estivesse com paciência e resquícios de bom humor – e, pelo que conhecia de seu quase filho, seria muita sorte ter restado algum desses elementos.

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente para todos na escola; claro que nos momentos em que os professores iam escrever algo na lousa os alunos jogavam bolas de papel com recados. Num desses momentos, um aviãozinho colorido acerta cabelos de um tom completamente inusitado: verdes com uma ligeira raiz ruiva. A garota ligeiramente indignada virou-se para saber quem tinha sido a autora, encontrando-a rindo disfarçadamente. Talvez da mescla que o colorido do papel fazia no colorido cabelo.

Any, a jovem de cabelos esverdeados, bufou de raiva fazendo um beicinho, mas voltou a olhar para frente e abriu o aviãozinho. Nele a letra caprichada de Seth dizia:

"_Sabe por que a Arashi demorou para nos encontrar hoje cedo? Parece que o 'príncipe' Uchiha a chamou para o baile._

_Só que a Shi-chan deu o fora nele e Kyo-kun precisou intervir." _

Os olhos de um tom âmbar, já grandes e expressivos, pareceram maiores ainda, tamanha a surpresa de Any. Conhecendo as amigas como achava que conhecia, em especial o gênio de "pai-super-protetor" de Kyo, a jovem achava que provavelmente Kyo-kun havia partido para outra briga em defesa da honra de Arashi e, mais provável ainda, ter ganhado uma suspensão e por isso ia ficar ausente da escola.

Rapidamente, ela encarou o professor Hatake que ainda copiava alguns exercícios no quadro, e rascunhou uma resposta com sua letra corrida. Virou-se e mirou nos curtos cabelos acastanhados de Seth, porém, como sua mira era ruim, ela atirou o aviãozinho no corredor à sua direita e Seth habilidosamente pisou no aviãozinho e o pegou, discreta. Leu o que estava escrito e rascunhou algo, logo fez mira e lançou outro aviãozinho, igualmente colorido, como resposta. Dessa vez prevenida, Any o aparou discretamente e leu o conteúdo:

"_Não sei A única coisa que sei é que o Uchiha percebeu que a Shi-chan senta do meu lado e de vez em quando lança uns olhares meio raivosos, meio incrédulos para ela._

_Prepare-se: Acho que a Shi-chan vai estar bem mal-humorada na hora do almoço..."_

Ainda virada para trás e completamente distraída, o cabelo de Any foi vítima de mais um objeto voador não identificado. Foi por um triz que a garota não falava sua indignação em voz alta, e voltou seu olhar para Seth; mas esta copiava a lousa. Contudo, Arashi estava com uma expressão culpada e murmurou algo que em leitura labial deveria significar "Desculpa".

Any voltou à postura correta, tirando a bolinha feita de folha de caderno de seu cabelo, abriu-a reconhecendo imediatamente a letra pequena e meio floreada de Arashi dizendo:

"_Parem de mandar bilhetes durante a aula. No almoço a gente conversa melhor._

_PS: Céus, esse menino não vai parar de me encarar não, é?"_.

Any olhou para o lado e viu a figura de Uchiha Sasuke virado para trás encarando sua amiga. Sentiu ganas de escrever um bilhete endereçado a Arashi, mas a garota provavelmente estava a caminho de uma crise de mau humor, o que a tornava extremamente reclamona. Então, pelo bem de toda humanidade, mas principalmente para seu próprio bem (e pro bem do pescoço da amiga), ela decidiu voltar a copiar a lousa agora completamente escrita.

- Copiem rápido porque ainda faltam algumas questões para eu passar. - disse Kakashi, animado.

"Droga!" pensou Any, amaldiçoando todos os aviõezinhos e bolinhas de papel naturalmente atraídos por mechas esverdeadas.

Kakashi encheu a lousa com mais uma dezena de exercícios, todos com difíceis cálculos sobre velocidade média, e o sinal tocou, iniciando-se a segunda aula do dia com o professor Orochimaru: uma aula decididamente desagradável e com um professor desagradavelmente bisonho com tendências pedófilas. A torturante aula de biologia transcorria lentamente com um longo monólogo sobre animais peçonhentos e seu hábitat. Cada aluno consultava o relógio acima da lousa branca a cada minuto que passava, contudo cada segundo parecia uma hora, e cada minuto parecia um ano inteiro de azar, puro e simplesmente azar. Depois do que parecia uma vida inteira, o sinal finalmente tocou alegremente; era a hora do almoço.

Naruto e seus amigos iriam almoçar nos jardins perto do pátio, onde um carvalho antigo lhes dava sombra. Eles guardaram seus materiais, tirando somente suas marmitas e logo foram para lá antes que outra pessoa tomasse o lugar. Durante o caminho comentavam em como o professor Orochimaru fazia questão de sempre passar perto da fileira deles, e tudo por causa de Sasuke, mas o rapaz estava incomunicável dado seu mau humor. Mas os amigos não o culpavam, segundo o best seller "o segredo", Sasuke estava atraindo pensamentos negativos e com isso acontecimentos igualmente ruins, mas nem Naruto e nem Kiba, os únicos que tinham passado da página dezessete, iriam dizer isso ao Uchiha.

Os amigos evitavam a palavra "baile" e todo e qualquer assunto que pudesse lembrar o que houve naquela manhã. Chegaram ao pátio e viram sob a sombra do carvalho silhueta de uma pessoa deitada e outra maior que estava sentada, provavelmente seus amigos do segundo ano, Shikamaru e Chouji. Aproximaram-se dos amigos, cumprimentaram-nos e começaram a comer falando de assuntos levianos, que traziam gargalhadas e alguns constrangimentos, porém evitando ao máximo que os mais velhos tocassem no tabu.

Neji, que iria almoçar com Lee e Tenten dois amigos da sua classe, decidiu que iria almoçar com o pessoal do primeiro ano, pois já havia procurado por todo o segundo andar e não havia encontrado qualquer vulto esverdeado ou cabelos castanhos amarrados em dois coques laterais. O jovem de olhos cinzentos avistou um grupo particularmente grande a sombra do carvalho e para lá se dirigiu.

-Neji? -perguntou Naruto enquanto comia seu amado ramen.

-Não, é o Tom Cruise asiático. -comentou Sai com um sorrisinho irônico.

Naruto estreitou os olhos e lançou um olhar contrariado ao amigo, mas, ao invés de gritar, preferiu continuar comendo seu ramem; depois disso, sim, ele iria gritar com aquele pseudo-amigo.

-Alguém viu o Lee? -perguntou Neji pressentindo uma das memoráveis brigas onde o Uzumaki gritava até explodir o ouvido de um.

-Pensei que nas segundas-feiras vocês almoçassem juntos. -comentou Sai encarando a marmita de Neji.

-Esse é o combinado. Eu, Lee e Tenten geralmente almoçamos juntos nas segundas, mas hoje eu não consegui encontrá-los. -"O que explica eu estar sem escolha e vir almoçar com esse bando de gente" pensou Neji que detestava o fato de não conseguir comer sozinho.

-Estranho... O Lee não é do tipo de não comparecer a essas coisas... -refletiu Chouji.

-Estranho é o Lee, não o fato dele não ir almoçar com o Neji. -disse Kiba pensativo, em sua mente uma imagem do sorriso extremamente branco do amigo.

Após esse comentário, os demais não sabiam o que Kiba queria dizer: se era uma brincadeira com o jeito "excêntrico" de Lee ou se era realmente verdade. Mas, no fundo, nada disso importava. Shikamaru, que até então estava tirando uma soneca, abriu seus olhos castanhos murmurando algo como "Vocês são barulhentos demais" e foi quando ele reparou em um casal nos jardins. O rapaz era estranhamente parecido com Lee e a garota era, decididamente, Tenten.

-Aqueles ali não são o Lee e a Tenten?

Todos se viraram e, aterrorizados, viram Lee colocar uma flor de pétalas brancas entre os cabelos de Tenten, fazendo a menina sorrir encabulada. Alguns olhos se arregalaram com aquela cena: Lee o esquisito do grupo; Lee o que sempre levava 'fora' das meninas; esse Rock Lee estava conquistando uma garota? Inacreditável, mas eles estavam presenciando aquela cena. Naruto e Kiba comiam na mesma intensidade que ficavam apreensivos, Sasuke e Neji resolveram tomar algum líquido para se acalmarem do susto.

Lee murmurou alguma coisa que fez com que Tenten lhe desse um sorriso encantador. E...

-Yoshi! Eu tenho companhia da garota mais bonita da escola pro baile! -gritou Lee de repente.

Instantaneamente, Sasuke e Neji arregalaram os olhos cuspindo todo o líquido que estava em suas bocas. Reação semelhante foi a de Naruto e Kiba que, respectivamente, cuspiram ramem parcialmente mastigado e o que seria um sushi, tudo acompanhado com um desesperado grito de "Como é que é?!". Já Chouji avançou no almoço quase intocado de Neji e passou a devorá-lo imediatamente; Shikamaru apenas bocejou e Shino brincava com uma mosca.

-Que interessante... -comentou Sai sorrindo indiferente aos amigos mais escandalosos, voltando a comer calmamente o restante de seu almoço.

Em algum ponto do jardim, não muito distante, algumas meninas almoçavam tranquilamente.

-Oi. -disse Kyo que havia se atrasado.

A jovem, que todos à primeira vista pensavam ser homem, observou Arashi pegar um onigiri e foi mais rápida ao lhe furtar o bolinho -sob um olhar raivoso- em seguida se deitou no colo de Any, que ficou extremamente vermelha.

-Kyo-kun! -exclamou Any.

-Isso às vezes lembra shoujo-ai. -comentou Seth encarando as amigas. Estava ligeiramente constrangida.

-Nem me fale. Às vezes parece que eu viro uma vela. -concordou Arashi pegando outro onigiri e mordendo-o.

-Com licença.

As quatro garotas viraram-se para trás e encontraram a figura de Uchiha Itachi. Kyo estreitou os olhos perigosamente enquanto pensava que aqueles Uchihas eram realmente pessoas chatas, Seth e Any apenas olharam para Arashi, que se mostrava indiferente a presença do rapaz. Como nenhuma das garotas o expulsou, Itachi decidiu ser o mais sucinto o possível.

-Desculpe a forma como meu irmão agiu esta manhã. -disse o rapaz observando Arashi. -Ele tenta ser racional, mas às vezes age de forma deveras impulsiva.

O Uchiha passou a reparar nas reações das jovens. Arashi, a principal interessada, o encarava tentando ver traços de mentira. O outro rapaz, que provavelmente devia ser namorado da garota de cabelos verdes, agora tinha o cenho franzido, quase como se pensasse se devia ou não falar algo. E por último, aquela garota de cabelos castanhos que o encarava quase desinteressadamente -essa garota lhe lembrava alguém.

-Não. Tudo bem. -disse, por fim, Arashi.

Itachi apenas meneou a cabeça em um gesto elegante, que denotava uma despedida e, sem mais demora, virou-se e desapareceu das vistas das jovens.

-Cara estranho. -comentou Any pegando o último onigiri da cesta e comendo-o. -Muito bonito, mas estranho.

-Não fui com a cara dele. -disse Kyo, pegando um saco de batatas fritas que trazia consigo.

Seth nada disse: encarava o lugar onde Itachi estava, mas sua mão tentava pegar algum onigiri, encontrando só a cesta. A garota virou-se para olhar a cestinha e só vendo migalhas.

-Suas gulosas. -reclamou a jovem olhando feio para Arashi e Any.

Voltando ao carvalho...

-Agora f**** de vez! -dizia Kiba, revoltado; suas mãos quase arrancando tufos de cabelo castanho.

-Só pode ser um pesadelo... -completou Naruto. -Daqui a pouco o papai vai me acordar dizendo que eu 'tou atrasado pra ir pra escola...

Sasuke e Neji estavam em estado de choque, completamente traumatizados. A pergunta era como, como Lee havia conseguido um par antes deles? Isso feria a brasa com o orgulho do Hyuuga e o já tão arrasado ego do Uchiha. Lee, que havia deixado Tenten conversar com as amigas, viu os amigos à sombra do carvalho e resolveu contar 'as novidades' para eles.

-Bom dia! Não acham que está um lindo dia? Oh! Como é linda a juventude! -disse Lee ao se aproximar, seus olhos negros cintilando de pura felicidade.

-Como? Apenas me diga como conseguiu a proeza de levar a Tenten para o baile! -exigiu Neji autoritariamente, seus olhos cinzentos reluziam um brilho irregular. O orgulho completamente destroçado.

-Como souberam? -perguntou Lee mais calmo, tentava entender a súbita raiva do amigo.

-Ouvimos o grito. -disse Naruto. -Agora diga! Como você conseguiu convencer a Tenten a ir contigo pra esse baile?

-Muito simples! -disse Lee piscando o olho esquerdo e dando um sorriso excessivamente branco. -Gai-sensei, que sempre se preocupa comigo e mostrando ser um homem sábio como somente ele pode ser...

As palavras continham uma carga muito forte de drama, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos muito arredondados do rapaz -era como se Lee estivesse dizendo que tinha câncer em estado terminal e que os demais deveriam sentir pena dele. Todos estavam se contendo, achavam toda aquela encenação um exagero de Lee.

-Gai-sensei disse que estava preocupado comigo porque eu não me dava bem com as mulheres e então... -Lee fez uma pausa extremamente dramática.

-E então o quê? -perguntaram em um coro frustrado.

-Ele passou na livraria mais próxima de casa e me comprou isto! -disse Lee com um sorriso enquanto mostrava um livrinho de capa rosa, cheia de corações com o seguinte título: como seduzir uma garota.

"Por causa desse livro de capa duvidosa?" pensaram Sasuke e Neji; os dois que já estavam com ego e orgulho feridos, perceberam que o fundo do poço sempre poderia ser mais fundo ainda. "É o livro do meu avô!" pensou Naruto incrédulo. Eram muitos fatos para sua cabeça loira assimilar. Sasuke levou um fora, Lee vai ao baile com Tenten só porque seguiu as dicas do seu avô. E ele... Estava ferrado. Até o Lee conseguiu uma companhia para o baile!

-Este livro é mágico! Ele fala tudo sobre como conquistar uma garota! -continuou Lee empolgadamente. -É a bíblia dos relacionamentos!

-Parece legal. Me empresta? -pediu Sai, o único que gostava dessa espécie de livro.

"Você vai mesmo ler?" pensaram Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke e Neji olhando feio para Sai, que sentia os olhares farpados, porém mantinha-se indiferente.

Lee pensou uns instantes, aquele livro havia sido dado por Gai-sensei, mas ele já havia conquistado Tenten e Sai, pobre Sai, não tinha a força da juventude! Como ele arrumaria uma garota para ir ao baile? Talvez Gai-sensei, se estivesse na mesma situação que ele, também tomaria uma decisão justa: emprestaria o livro para quem mais precisasse dele.

-Ok, vou te emprestar por essa semana, mas só por essa semana!

-Tudo bem.

Lee continuou conversando com Sai as maravilhas daquele livrinho por mais alguns instantes, pois estava totalmente inerente à revolução mental que seus amigos passavam naquele instante. "Isso é humilhante! Eu vou ter que depender desse maldito livrinho ou..." pensou Naruto evitando a segunda hipótese: ir ao baile sozinho. Algo simplesmente assustador, já podia ouvir seus amigos zombando-o pelo resto da vida, caso não arrumasse um par "Vocês lembram naquele baile? O Naruto foi o _único_ da turma que não teve um par!".

-Não tem jeito... -murmurou o Uzumaki de repente. O suor frio escorria pela sua testa.

"Eu preciso comprar esse livro!" pensou Kiba. "Hoje mesmo eu vou na livraria! Se até o Lee conseguiu uma garota bonita por causa dessa coisa, eu também consigo!".

"Eu não vou me sujeitar a isso." pensou o Uchiha com seus últimos vestígios de orgulho. Ele não compraria aquele livrinho com uma capa tão piegas, cujo conteúdo deveria ser tão ou mais ridículo ainda e... Seus olhos focaram-se no grupinho de garotas que voltavam para a sala; a menina que lhe deu o fora entre elas. Talvez ele precisasse contar com algo a mais do que charme para levá-la ao baile.

"Eu não preciso de um livro para seduzir uma garota." pensava Neji, porém seu cérebro insistia em lembrá-lo de dois aspectos, o primeiro: Lee havia conquistado Tenten, a garota com quem pretendia ir ao tal baile. Segundo: Hinata iria com Shino, que no meio do barraco daquela manhã, tinha aproveitado e pedido a garota para ir ao tal baile. O raciocínio lógico após essas premissas era: ele devia encontrar outra garota para ir ao tal baile, mas ele não é do tipo sociável, muito menos com garotas. "Droga".

Shikamaru só pensava em quanto tudo aquilo era problemático, mas guardou para si essa informação. O sinal tocou e eles foram assistir à aula. Longas horas que custavam a passar, nenhum dos garotos, exceto Shikamaru, conseguiam pensar sobre outra coisa a não ser como comprar aquele livro discretamente. Até que, por fim, o relógio marcou três horas e todos foram dispensados. O professor Hatake e o enfermeiro Gai, que só tinham expediente até as uma da tarde as segundas, passaram em uma livraria e compraram o livro "como seduzir uma garota".

Kakashi pretendia dá-lo a Sasuke, desde que soube que o enteado havia levado um fora de uma garota não muito bonita, e conhecia o orgulhoso filho que tinha: sabia o quanto iria se sentir ultrajado. Já Gai iria comprar o livro para Neji, mas no dia que comprara o volume para Lee só havia um exemplar na loja, por isso não pôde comprá-lo ao seu outro discípulo. Gai, além de trabalhar como enfermeiro na escola, também tinha herdado um doujo de artes marciais.

Contudo, somente Gai conseguiu entregar o livro a Neji. Kakashi, por outro lado, quando iria tentar um diálogo com o seu filho adotivo mais novo, surpreendeu-se com um Sasuke que subiu as escadas como um raio, pegou um dos sobretudos do irmão mais velho e disparou porta a fora colocando óculos de sol e um chapéu.

-O que deu nele? -perguntou Kakashi ao ver um atônito Itachi.

-Não faço à mínima ideia.

Essa situação se repetiria na casa dos Namikaze, porém assim que Naruto chagara à sua casa, deparou-se com um senhor de idade com longos cabelos brancos observando atentamente a casa da vizinha; seu avô. Namikaze Jiraya.

-O senhor não tem vergonha não?! -berrou Naruto.

-Calma Naruto, seu avô só veio lhe visitar! Não quer comer o super especial ramem que preparei?

Jiraya tinha avisado para Kushina que visitaria o filho e o neto naquela tarde, tendo em mente entregar sua nova obra literária para o neto. Kushina, sendo alertada por Minato, sabia que o filho explodiria com o avô por causa da dedicatória, por isso, para amenizar a destruição que o lar passaria, ela tentava alegrar o filho com aquele mimo. Mas assim que Naruto abriu o livro e leu:

"_Para meu neto. Moleque, se mesmo assim você não conseguir conquistar uma garota eu te deserdo!"._

-Seu velho desgraçado!

Kiba pegou seu casaco favorito, um com um capuz que quase lhe cobria a face e se encaminhou à livraria. Lá, encontrou com outro ser estranho, com um sobretudo preto com contornos discretos de nuvens em tom vinho, uma roupa que só vira em Itachi. Mas o que o irmão mais velho de Sasuke estaria fazendo na seção de auto-ajuda ele não fazia a menor ideia. Decidiu apenas fazer hora na parte onde vendiam mangás até o outro sair de lá; Neji por sua vez não teve muito tempo de se esconder de Itachi, por isso acabou na seção de romances, esbarrando sem querer em uma bela garota.

-Você não olha por onde anda não? -resmungou Sophi. "Eu tinha feito as unhas dos pés hoje!" pensou a garota enfurecida.

-Me desculpe, Sophi-San, não tinha lhe visto aí.

A garota ainda lhe deu um olhar estreito, mas virou-se em um gesto elegante, fazendo com que os longos cabelos negros ondulassem. "Talvez eu devesse chamá-la para sair." pensou Neji; pelo menos, Sophi era uma garota bela. Aparentemente fútil e mimada, mas bela e um alvo desafiante.

No fim, cada um conseguiu comprar o livro e retornar as suas casas com o pacotinho oculto em seus sobretudos. Sasuke voltou sem dizer nada a Kakashi que o esperava, o mais velho pensando em algo como "Adolescentes..." subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto do mais novo, como a porta estava ligeiramente aberta, ele entrou no lugar. Mas Sasuke havia entrado no banheiro, o olhar atento de Kakashi notou um pequeno embrulho, onde repousava uma nota fiscal. "Como conquistar uma garota. Cem mil ienes, com desconto de dez por cento, noventa ienes.

"Eu não acredito que ele pechinchou" pensou Kakashi sorrindo. Ele deixou o quarto do enteado e decidiu o que faria com o volume que tinha comprado. Encaminhou-se para a porta de frente ao quarto de Sasuke e bateu na porta, ao ouvir um "entre" entediado. Ele abriu a porta e deparou-se com a figura de Itachi deitado na cama lendo um livro da escola, a voz de Kurt Cobain ressonando pelo quarto. O outro adolescente marcou a página que estava lendo, deixou o livro na cama e voltou seu olhar inexpressivo para Kakashi.

-Vim lhe entregar isso. -disse Kakashi deixando o livro perto do adolescente. -Talvez o ajude a superar alguns traumas...

Itachi nada disse, apenas correu o olhar pelo livro enquanto Kakashi deixava o quarto. Quando adolescente percebeu-se só no quarto (esperando mais um pouco de tempo até Kakashi deixar de espioná-lo pelo buraco da fechadura para saber se ele ia ou não pegar no livro) o rapaz pegou o livro abrindo-o na lição um, resolvendo ler o título em voz alta:

-Primeiro passo. Escolhendo o alvo...

_______XXX_______

**Esperam que tenham gostado lol**

**O próximo capitulo, como o Itachi já fez questão de dar spoiler, se chamará "**_**Escolhendo o alvo**_**" e deve sair na semana que vem.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Preciso saber se estou correspondendo às expectativas de vocês fora que eu mesma achei esse capitulo extremamente ruim. A parte final da conversa Kakashi e Itachi não foi betada e eu acho que deve ter muitos erros, por isso, perdoem-me.**

**Enfim, mandem reviews! Escritores com muitos reviews digitam mais rápido e consequentemente postam mais rápido também! ^-^**

**Até semana que vem! **


	4. Avisos para as 'vilãs'

**_Avisos e informações para as 'vilãs'._**

Olha, eu sei que vocês estão com medo de ficarem sozinhas no baile, mas não é isso o que eu pretendo.

_**Se eu 'tou colocando vilãs e essas sendo o pessoal da ficha, logo eu me comprometi em dar-lhes um final feliz também.**_

As vilãs são aquelas garotas que pensam algo como: "_Pra que esperar um cara me convidar pro baile se eu mesma posso fazê-lo?_".

**Elas não são más**, estão apenas se esforçando por si mesmas a arrumar um par e porque não buscando por um amor**? Elas não ficarão com os personagens de Naruto, mas não significa que elas irão ao baile desacompanhadas. **

**Mas como elas irão arrumar outra companhia?**

Muito simples: _**vocês escolherão alguém de outro anime ou mangá. OU se mesmo assim não o quiserem, podem inventar um outro personagem para elas, OU eu mesmo os crio.**_

Essa é uma fiction de romance e humor, não posso deixar finais tristes.

**Daí vocês podem até perguntar: Mas não é muita coisa? Você vai dar conta disso?**

E eu respondo: é muita coisa sim, mas o detalhe é que **conforme as vilãs estejam desistindo de seu alvo principal, elas possam encontrar os "substitutos". Talvez eu apenas não dê um enfoque maior, mas tenham certeza de que elas não terão um final triste**.

E além do quê, eu não planejo prolongar muito essa fic. O motivo é que eu quero montar outra fic de fichinhas num estilo mais dramático, mas eu somente farei isso após terminar "como seduzir uma garota.".

Até agora eu não recebi muitas reações positivas de meninas que eu selecionei como vilã, exatamente por conta de acharem que elas ficarão sozinhas. Mas vou re-assegurá-las: ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER. Até agora eu selecionei de vilã:

**Minami Himeko (ale-ann) **vilã do Gaara

**Violet Lafaiete, (Dri Lioncourt)** vilã do Itachi

**Suzuki Aiko (Yuuki no Hana) **vilã do Deidara

**Matsumoto Hotaru (Lilly Angel88) **vilã do Neji

**Kasuma Neel (neeBear) **vilã do Naruto

**Fuku Mizuki (Tsuki-Laka** ) vilã do Sai

**Tomohisa Kaoru (Niicolle-chan)** vilã do Shikamaru.

Só gostaria que me mandassem uma review se mesmo assim não quiserem ser vilãs e, se aceitarem, me dizer qual é o personagem que vão querer de par após tudo isso (pra que eu dê uma pesquisada nele. Eu não vejo muitos animes atuais).

**Os animes que eu vi:**

Yu yu hakusho

Cavaleiros do zodíaco (serie clássica com Seiya e os outros e acompanho o lost canvas, aliais, recomendo o lost canvas.)

Fruits basket

Fushigi yugi

Death note

Hunterxhunter

Dragon ball ( o Z também)

Zettai kareshi

Vampire knight

Li algo de **Bleach** também. Mas qualquer coisa eu procuro na net sobre o personagem que vocês quiserem.

Espero que isso tenha tirado algumas dúvidas e que vocês se mostrem mais dispostas a serem vilãs.

Até semana que vem!


	5. Primeiro passo parte 1

**Antes de mais nada, desculpem-me pelo mega atraso. Tive alguns problemas para por o pessoal da akatsuki nesse cap e demorou um pouco até eu conseguir introduzi-los. Daí eu escrevi o que deu e, ao perceber que o cap estava gigante e nem na metade, resolvi separá-lo em duas partes. Portanto: aquelas fichas que ainda não apareceram, provavelmente aparecerão na parte dois.**

**A próxima parte desse cap já foi iniciada, não sei quando posso postar uma vez que minhas aulas voltaram e fui "agraciada" com o ônus de ser líder de turma ¬¬"**

**(e já estou com um pepino pra resolver: trocar a sala)**

**Espero que gostem! E por favor, comentem! Preciso saber se estou sabendo lidar com as fichas.**

**Primeiro Passo parte 1**

**Escolhendo o alvo**

_Aviso:_

_Antes de tudo, se você quer conquistar uma garota, você precisa ter paciência meu amigo, mesmo que sua intenção seja apenas chamar uma garota para um baile. A paciência será uma grande virtude se você quiser namorar uma garota, pois levará algum tempo para a garota em questão se apaixonar por você. Nunca se esqueçam: ser afoito implica em tapa na cara. Nunca apressem uma mulher, muito menos dê a entender que quer que as coisas andem mais apressadamente: Isso apenas afastará seu alvo._

_Entenda que mulheres são as criaturas mais fascinantes da terra, mais belas que as flores, mas perigosas que leões famintos. Especialmente quando elas estão no período pré-menstrual, o que elas chamam de "TPM", mas para isso, temos um capítulo só para abordar esse comportamento atípico feminino que causa grandes transtornos a nós, homens corajosos que tentam se aproximar do mais complexo ser vivente do mundo. Vocês podem achar exagero, mas acreditem: não é._

_Não pensem que estou tentando entender como funciona a cabeça de uma garota; isso é uma missão impossível, pois o universo mora dentro de cada cabeça feminina individualmente. O universo feminino é mutável e constante, lembrem-se disso._

_Mesmo que cada garota tenha sua própria personalidade e um universo repletos de possibilidades, elas ainda podem ser divididas em sub-grupos. Durante os meus estudos sobre as mulheres pude constatar quais eram os sub-grupos mais frequentes e os listei, mas antes de pular capítulos para ler os perfis, eu aconselho que você apenas observe seu "alvo", mas cuidado aqui: A observação deve ser extremamente cautelosa, pois as mulheres tendem a ser paranóicas e não queremos que as garotas pensem que somos:_

_a) tarados_

_b) psicopatas_

_c) idiotas_

_E o pior:_

_d) estranhos (o que engloba todos acima)_

_Depois de observá-la enquadre-a em algum tipo._

Após ler esse trecho do livro, o adolescente apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de forma incrédula; marcou a página do livro e voltou a estudar até umas dez da noite, e depois dormiu. Talvez aquele livro merecesse algum crédito. Talvez.

Os demais rapazes não tiveram uma reação tão pacífica quanto à de Itachi. Naruto, por exemplo, havia travado uma guerra interna após ler a "amável" dedicatória.

Não sabia se deveria ler aquele livro de auto-ajuda barata criado pelas mãos pérfidas de seu avô ou se deveria inventar algum motivo para não ir ao baile; ou pior: reunir coragem e ir sozinho. O livrinho, que ainda estava em cima da cama, provocava o rapaz que perambulava pelo quarto, volta e meia lançando olhares desconfiados ao livro, mas por fim, Naruto se rendeu: leu o aviso. Uma dúvida ficou em sua mente: quem iria escolher de "alvo"?

Sasuke ficou umas boas horas após o banho apenas encarando o livrinho, mas também o leu - com Neji houve a mesma reação. Kiba quase ia pulando partes para ler os "perfis", mas também ficou com a mesma dúvida que Naruto e, por isso, o rapaz resolveu dormir mais cedo.

Sai ainda não começara a ler o livro, preferiu terminar de ler "Mil formas de lidar com as pessoas" para depois preocupar-se em como iria convidar uma garota, isso é, se alguma garota lhe interessasse.

_____XxX______

Quando o ruivo chegou na escola naquela manhã de terça feira percebeu algo diferente. Uma animosidade bizarra, quase medonha. Percebeu a quantidade de meninas em grupinhos cochichando de alguma coisa, via que houve uma mudança com os garotos também, alguns pareciam que iriam a uma caça, outros a um velório. Seus amigos tinham cara de que iriam para um velório.

Seus olhos esverdeados prestaram atenção num cartaz muito colorido, mas ele não leu o que estava escrito. Foi em direção à Naruto e Kiba, dois dos seres mais pálidos naquele lugar, provavelmente os dois patetas tinham feito outra competição estúpida sobre 'quem comeria mais' e por isso deveriam ter tido uma baita dor de barriga.

-Dia. -disse Gaara.

-Oi Gaara, já soube da última? -perguntou Kiba com uma voz desanimada enquanto seus olhos castanhos focavam-se nos grupinhos de garotas. Gaara ergueria uma sobrancelha, se tivesse uma.

-Não. -respondeu o ruivo virando-se para Naruto. -O que aconteceu?

-A escola vai realizar um baile de inverno, leia 'inferno', dentro de seis meses. Daí esse baile será em pares, pares de dança, sacas? O Sasuke foi abordado pela Sakura-chan e pela Karin ontem, sabe como é né? Elas queriam chamá-lo para o baile e tal e ele, pra variar, deu o fora nelas e resolveu chamar uma garota gorda que eu nem sei o nome só que você não vai acreditar: ela deu o fora nele, sério mesmo! Na frente de todo mundo, por isso não fale, nem pense nesse assunto perto do teme que ele provavelmente vai explodir com você. Até porque, ele quase ia saindo na porrada com um delinquente qualquer aí. Só que o pior aconteceu depois na hora do intervalo: o Lee, o esquisitão, o sobrancelhudo, o Lee cara, conseguiu chamar a Tenten pro baile antes do Sasuke e do Neji! Portanto, seria bom você tomar cuidado com o Neji também, sabe como é o orgulho dele? E sabe como o Lee chamou a Tenten para o baile? Por causa do livro estúpido que o meu avô escreveu, aquele velho desgraçado!

Gaara apenas olhava para Naruto que continuava falando, ou melhor, "elogiando" um livro que ele não sabia para que servia; ele não havia entendido nada. Ele não conseguia prestar atenção em grandes monólogos sem se entediar. Gaara voltou seu olhar de gelo para Kiba que apenas concordava com a cabeça.

-Quero a versão resumida. -mandou Gaara.

-Vai ter um baile na escola daqui a seis meses, você tem que chamar uma garota. Sasuke e Neji estão mau humorados porque o Lee conseguiu um par antes deles e tudo graças ao livro que o avô do Naruto escreveu.

"Tanta falação só por causa disso?" pensou o ruivo estreitando o olhar para Naruto, mas este nem percebeu; acenava alegremente para alguém atrás de Gaara.

-Bom dia Sai. -disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

-Me pergunto como você vai conquistar uma garota se continuar agindo como se fosse uma menina. -comentou Sai sorridente. -Se eu não tivesse visto seu pênis, juraria que você é uma garota.

-Desgraçado! -xingou Naruto com a face vermelha, resultante da mescla de vergonha e raiva.

-Ah... Sei lá. Talvez o Naruto conseguisse uma companhia. Meninas gostam de ter amigos gays... -disse Kiba pensativo.

-Faça um favor a humanidade Kiba, cale essa boca! -resmungou Naruto. -E você faça o favor de bater na porta quando quiser entrar no meu quarto!

E um irritado Naruto deu as costas para os amigos indo em direção as escadas.

-Mas aquele quarto também é meu...

Naruto subia as escadas apressadamente, quase como se fugisse de seus amigos e seus comentários maldosos. O rapaz estava tão irritado que sequer prestava atenção por onde andava, por isso acabou trombando com uma garota, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão.

-Você não olha por onde anda não? -perguntou o rapaz irritadamente, mas quando percebeu que era uma garota, seu tom de voz diminuiu gradualmente. -Ah... Desculpe moça.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu sou meio desligada mesmo. -disse a garota com um sorriso tímido. Os cachos negros caindo por seus ombros estreitos.

"Que bonitinha..." pensou Naruto olhando a face ligeiramente infantil da jovem, havia algumas sardas nas maçãs do rosto, porém isso apenas a deixava mais bonita em sua opinião. "Droga!" pensou o garoto quando percebeu que estava ficando vermelho; coçou a bochecha tentando, porém não reprimindo um sorriso constrangido que o deixava com cara de idiota. A garota olhou para Naruto, reconheceu que ele estudava na sala em frente a sua, mas como nunca falara com ele, ela pensava em uma forma de desaparecer do corredor e refugiar-se em sua sala.

-Você está bem? -perguntou ele ainda no chão.

-Sim. E você?

-Também.

Um silêncio meio desagradável se instaurou, já que Naruto não conseguia pensar em nenhum assunto para prolongar a conversa. A garota, percebendo a oportunidade de escapar, se levantou e lançou um rápido sorriso, ligeiramente constrangido, de despedida e desapareceu no corredor tão rápido que Naruto se espantou. "Eu sou um idiota. Bom, pelo menos agora eu tenho um 'alvo'." pensou Naruto enquanto se levantava, sua expressão distante. "Se bem que eu nem sei o nome dela, ou a turma..." a cada constatação, Naruto percebeu que não havia feito nenhum progresso. "Tô ferrado..." concluiu o garoto em pensamentos, pondo-se a esperar seus amigos que deveriam estar próximos a escada.

Kiba, Sai e Gaara conversavam distraidamente sobre tarefas de casa, uma vez que o ruivo tinha faltado aula. Quando o trio chegou perto das escadas, Gaara e Sai tomaram a dianteira, deixando Kiba pegar o caderno em sua mochila. O rapaz estava realmente concentrado em achar seu caderno em meio à bagunça saudável que sua mochila continha, e, quando Kiba estava quase pondo sua cabeça dentro da mochila, uma menina meio moleca apareceu atrás dele, a jovem preparou-se e...

-Bom dia Kiba-Kun! -gritou ela, perto do ouvido do rapaz.

-Aaaaah! Ora sua...! -gritou Kiba deixando a mochila cair com o susto, o rapaz virou-se para encarar os olhos coloridos da amiga que ria com gosto. -'Cê quer me matar do coração, é?

Mas a garota não lhe respondeu, estava ocupada demais rindo para conseguir forças para responder. Sai e Gaara viraram-se, rapidamente entenderam o que se passava: Kiba caíra, de novo, em alguma das brincadeiras de Aili.

-Bom dia Gaara-kun, bom dia Sai-kun!

Os dois apenas acenaram para a menina que lhes deu um sorriso. Kiba estava estupefato: novamente Aili lhe pregava uma peça para depois lhe ignorar completamente. O rapaz fez uma carranca e olhou para o lado; percebendo o mau humor de Kiba, a garota apenas sorriu e disse:

-Ah Kiba, você vai mesmo ficar chateado só por causa de um sustinho desses? Eu hein? Mais temperamental que mulher, cara. Depois diz que eu sou mulherzinha...

-Mas você é uma mulher. -retrucou Kiba erguendo de leve a saia da menina, mas nada que mostrasse a peça íntima.

-Imbecil. -retrucou ela dando um tapa na mão do garoto. -Da próxima vez e eu juro que seu olho vai ficar roxo.

-Cão que ladra não morde. -zombou Kiba ficando de frente para a garota que era mais baixa que ele.

-Nunca subestime o tapa de uma garota Kiba. -retrucou Aili estreitando os olhos.

E nesse momento a ficha de Kiba finalmente caiu: Aili era uma garota e, se ele precisava convidar uma garota para ir ao baile, porque não sua amiga Aili? Decerto que Aili não era lá aquela menina bonita que você quer fazer inveja para os amigos, mas era uma garota legal. Iria garantir uma conversa descontraída e, com toda a certeza do mundo, ela não iria querer dançar.

-Cara, 'cê soube do baile, né? Eu não sei pra quê a direção da escola inventou essa história de baile! Eu não 'tou nem um pouco afim de ir... -comentou Aili. -Não 'tou afim de ver um monde casais dançando abraçadinhos com suas bocas se comendo! Mas 'cês vão, né?

"Eu tenho que dar um jeito de convencê-la a ir e, peraí... Casais? E se ela pensar que eu quero que ela seja minha namorada e... Mas isso não tem nada a ver!" pensou Kiba visualizando uma imagem de Aili andando de mãos dadas com ele, sorrindo como uma menina normal, não o projeto de moleque que era, e depois eles começavam a se beijar e trocar juras de amor; uma imagem bisonha, pois Aili era como sua irmã, certo? Novamente o rapaz acabou ficando para trás. A garota, que havia subido para conversar com Sai, reparou na expressão amedrontada do amigo e parou há alguns degraus de distância para perguntar:

-Você não vem?

-É! Eu já vou! -disse Kiba animadamente com um sorriso forçado no rosto, porém dava para perceber o suor frio escorrendo. O rapaz havia posto a mão atrás da cabeça. A garota apenas desconfiou, mas como sabia que Kiba era um pouco estranho, nem ligou.

"Você tinha que complicar tudo, né Aili-chan?" pensou Kiba, desanimando-se gradativamente.

_______xXx______

Ainda faltavam uns bons minutos para o portão da escola se fechar, por isso Kakashi deixou que Sasuke dormisse durante mais alguns minutos - o rapaz só acordaria quando alguém o chamasse. Até porque, se ele quisesse saber se Itachi havia ou não lido o livro, precisaria perguntá-lo por mais complicado fosse obter essa resposta. Primeiro precisaria agradar Itachi e, para isso, usaria sua tática infalível: fisgá-lo pelo estômago.

Como sabia que o adolescente não precisava de uma segunda chamada para acordar, ele abriu a porta do quarto e o encontrou terminando de arrumar sua cama. Itachi o encarou, mas não disse nada.

-Bom dia. -disse Kakashi suavemente. Itachi tinha uma tendência a ser ainda mais monossilábico quando acordava -isso é, quando ele falava.

-Dia. -respondeu Itachi com sua voz meio sonolenta. Pressentia que o mais velho queria alguma coisa.

-O que quer comer no café da manhã? -perguntou Kakashi com um sorriso, fazendo com que Itachi ficasse ainda mais desconfiado.

O adolescente encarou os olhos castanhos do seu responsável legal; tentava ler a mente do mais velho e descobrir qual seria o "golpe" da vez. Kakashi não era dado a fazer regalias a nenhum dos irmãos, somente nos aniversários - isso se ele lembrasse. Logo, se Kakashi estava lhe perguntando "o que você quer no café da manhã", então ele lhe pediria alguma coisa - ou queria saber de alguma coisa - e por isso estava tentando lhe subornar pelo estômago. E o mais novo se lembrou: o livro. Kakashi lhe perguntaria se ele tinha lido o livro, ou pelo menos, tido algum interesse. Típico. Kakashi sempre fazia aquilo, mas o pior era que sempre conseguia saber aquilo que queria. Mas isso não quer dizer que Itachi iria facilitar o trabalho do outro.

-Quero arroz com natto, missoshiro com aka-misso, atum grelhado e sukiyaki**(1) **-respondeu Itachi, sabia que Kakashi detestava cozinhar. Além de que, era o dia de Sasuke lavar a louça; ele estava livre da cozinha, afinal de contas.

Ao ouvir a resposta, Kakashi suou frio, preferia arrumar a casa a ter que ir à cozinha. Mesmo que isso implicasse em lavar banheiros. Ele simplesmente odiava cozinhar. Geralmente quem ia para a cozinha eram os dois irmãos que se revezavam: quando um cozinhava, o outro lavava. As segundas, quartas e sextas, Sasuke cozinhava e Itachi lavava, por sua vez, nas terças, quintas e sábados Itachi cozinhava e Sasuke lavava, nos domingos Kakashi os levava para comer fora ou simplesmente pediam comida pelo disk entrega. E agora que ele teria aquele destino triste logo cedo, lembrou-se de outro fato aterrador: não sabia onde tinha deixado o livro de receitas. Itachi sempre fora um rapaz esperto, sabia de sua fraqueza; mas Kakashi sabia que o adolescente mais velho da casa também tinha duas fraquezas: estômago.

-Tudo bem. Vou lá pra baixo fazer o café da manhã. -disse Kakashi fazendo uma retrospectiva da última vez que tinha usado o tal livrinho de receitas.

Após vinte minutos de buscas, Kakashi encontrou o livrinho perto do aquecedor elétrico. Ignorando o que um livro de receitas fazia na sala, Kakashi voltou à cozinha e engajou-se em sua difícil missão: cozinhar. Fez o arroz; cortou os materiais para os outros pratos, lembrando que ele e Sasuke odiavam natto ("Essa coisa parece que 'tá babada" havia dito o rapaz quando ainda era criança), por isso separou um pouco de arroz normal. E, como ele próprio não gostava de tofu no missoshiro, ele também evitou o ingrediente. Um tanto atrapalhado, mas ele conseguiu fazer um pequeno almoço comestível, mesmo que para isso tivesse feito à proeza de deixar à cozinha irreconhecível dada a bagunça.

Sasuke estranhou quando ouviu o irmão lhe acordando, pois geralmente quem lhe acordava era Kakashi. O Uchiha mais novo, meio embargado pelo sono, perguntou porque Itachi não estava na cozinha, recebendo em resposta um breve: "Kakashi disse que ia cozinhar sukiyaki". Certo, Kakashi ia cozinhar e...

-Não! -gritou Sasuke caindo da cama.

A última vez que Kakashi havia se aventurado na cozinha havia feito uma bagunça ilimitada e o jantar fora um desastre total. Mentalmente o garoto se perguntou: por que seu curador tinha escolhido cozinhar justamente no dia que ele teria que lavar a louça? Imediatamente o jovem correu para o banheiro, escovou os dentes tão rápido que quase machucou a gengiva, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu seu uniforme (sem o terno) tudo em cronometrados cinco minutos e quarenta e um segundos, disparando pela escada até chegar à cozinha rezando para evitar um desastre maior. Porém ele apenas encontrou Itachi na porta, talvez a cozinha não estivesse segura.

-Divirta-se. -comentou Itachi quando ouviu Sasuke parar atrás de si.

O Uchiha mais novo tremeu, aproximou-se da cozinha fazendo súplicas mentais por um milagre - que não veio. Kakashi havia deixado cascas de laranjas e alguns vegetais por todo balcão, facas e mais utensílios todos sujos, havia natto derramado pelo pequeno fogão - aquele pequeno fato fez Sasuke estreitar os olhos para Itachi, o único na casa que gostava daquela coisa gosmenta. Seu irmão era um sádico e certamente tinha alguma coisa haver com aquilo. Mas porque Kakashi iria querer agradar seu irmão? O obvio passou pela mente de Sasuke: Kakashi queria saber alguma coisa a respeito de Itachi ou ia mandá-lo fazer alguma coisa; Kakashi era realmente previsível.

-Acordou Sasuke? -perguntou Kakashi sorrindo por detrás da máscara que ele não tirava nem em casa.

O mais velho percebeu a expressão mau humorada do rapaz e uma anotação mental que fizera no dia anterior estalou em sua mente: conversar com Sasuke sobre o universo feminino. Mesmo que o mais novo tivesse a prudência de comprar o livro, ainda era preciso uma conversa de homem para homem. Em resumo: Kakashi teria que limpar aquela bagunça que fez, somente assim conseguiria subornar Sasuke. Péssimo dia.

-Vamos, me ajudem a arrumar a mesa! -pediu Kakashi dando mais um sorriso para estimular os dois jovens que apenas observavam tudo da porta da cozinha.

Sem se encararem, os irmãos finalmente entraram, um tanto quanto receosos, na cozinha, mas arrumaram a mesa conforme o mais velho pedira. Kakashi depositara os pratos na mesa e, após agradecerem a comida, os jovens o esperaram provar a comida (sabiam que o mais velho poderia ter trocado sal por açúcar, ele já havia feito esse tipo de coisa antes).

-Hey, vocês poderiam colocar um pouco mais de fé em mim? Eu não troquei o sal por açúcar dessa vez... -disse Kakashi constrangido com aquela falta de reação. Ele cozinhava com tanto carinho e o que aqueles brutos faziam?

Itachi e Sasuke trocaram olhares significativos e sincronicamente provaram a comida, averiguaram que estava comível e lentamente se concentraram em comer, como sempre faziam. Eles passaram alguns instantes sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, exceto frases como "Me passa a tigela de arroz?" e coisas assim. Kakashi, percebendo que Itachi já estava mais vulnerável, decidiu atacar:

-Você leu o livro que eu te dei ontem?

Itachi, que estava tomando seu suco de laranja, travou por um milésimo de segundo, mas não deixou transparecer. Não poderia pensar muito, se ele se passasse por desentendido, Kakashi seria sacana o bastante para falar daquele projeto de livro na frente de Sasuke e ele tinha uma imagem a zelar. Além disso, ele não poderia mentir, caso contrário, Kakashi iria ter mais uma daquelas conversas de "homem para homem" e aquilo conseguia ser tão ruim quanto Sasuke saber da sua nova leitura. Portanto, sua única opção era...

-Li alguma coisa. -respondeu Itachi assegurando-se com um olhar que Kakashi não faria outra pergunta constrangedora como aquela.

"Um já foi." pensou Kakashi lançando mais um sorriso a Itachi, que voltou a devorar o resto de seu pequeno almoço. Sasuke já havia previsto que aquilo aconteceria, mas o que Itachi deixava ou não de ler não era da sua conta, até porque, seu irmão jamais leria algo tão patético como "Como seduzir uma garota", sua forçada leitura atual - o que não deixava de ser humilhante. Terminaram de comer, como sempre, deixaram os pratos na pia e os hashis no lixo. Sasuke deu um longo suspiro, além de fazer questão de lançar um olhar maligno para Itachi e Kakashi. Chegaria atrasado na escola, mas era sua responsabilidade lavar a louça. Assim, o jovem pegou as luvas alaranjadas e...

-Deixe isso aí que eu arrumo! -disse Kakashi pegando as luvas da mão do adolescente.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha já prevendo o golpe, não pôde deixar de pensar algo como: "Estou ferrado..." enquanto dava um olhar desconfiado à Kakashi, mas o acatou. "Quanta benevolência..." pensou Itachi enquanto saia da cozinha para ir ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Sasuke deu as luvas ao mais velho e foi ao seu quarto pegar a mochila e o terno enquanto esperava seu irmão terminar de usar o banheiro. Kakashi ficou sozinho na cozinha, mas enquanto limpava o fogão, pensava no porquê de ter aceitado a guarda de dois adolescentes tão problemáticos quanto aqueles dois. Pelo menos naquela manhã ele não precisaria mentir para justificar seu atraso.

Os irmãos terminaram de se arrumar e, meio forçosamente, foram juntos para a escola - uma raríssima exceção, já que ambos preferiam ir à escola com seus amigos ou sozinho. Caminhavam em silêncio, seus passos no um mesmo ritmo. Algumas pessoas que passavam viravam-se para olhar a dupla, algumas garotas de outra escola passavam entre risinhos, mas nada que pudesse abalar um Uchiha. Os irmãos viraram a esquina e foi quando um furacão loiro surgiu na frente deles os assustando, porém eles eram Uchihas e Uchihas não se assustam, apenas fazem cara de tédio.

-Bom dia Itachi! -disse o ser loiro. -Dia.

-Dia, Deidara. -respondeu Itachi com sua voz indiferente. Não havia gostado da falta de modos de Deidara, mas ele era um homem paciente, além de quê, eram mais de três anos de amizade.

Sasuke, por educação, acenou para o recém chegado, mesmo que ambos compartilhassem ódio desde a primeira vista. Sasuke estreitou os olhos em sinal de desagrado, não entendia como seu irmão tinha cara de pau de falar que Naruto era "escandaloso demais", sendo que Itachi era amigo de alguém como Deidara; uma bomba prestes a explodir. Da mesma forma que Sasuke detestava os amigos de Itachi, o mais velho dos Uchihas também havia detestado os amigos de Sasuke; apenas mais um dos fatores que separavam os irmãos. Claro que ambos se uniam em raros momentos, como Kakashi na cozinha, mas no geral eles eram indiferentes ao outro.

O trio voltou a caminhar e agora, mais do que antes, chamavam ainda mais a atenção das pessoas. Tudo porque Deidara possuía uma peculiar androginia, seu rosto era oval com bochechas rosadas que pareciam ter recebido uma dose de blush, os cabelos loiros longos e amarrados no alto, olhos azuis contornados por lápis preto. Parecia uma boneca ligeiramente masculinizada pelas roupas.

Contudo com a chegada do loiro, o silêncio fora quebrado e substituído por um longo monólogo sobre esculturas e química. Itachi meramente tentava prestar atenção a conversa do amigo, volta e meia dando suas opiniões monossilábicas, entretanto Sasuke se mantinha aquém da conversa pensando que seu irmão mais parecia uma vaquinha de presépio. E foi nesse momento que seus olhos ônix viram três silhuetas com o uniforme feminino da escola Gakuei, apurando ainda mais sua visão, percebeu que se tratavam da garota que ele tentou convidar ao baile no dia anterior e duas garotas que ele não sabia quem era, felizmente, o ser não identificado de codinome Kyo não estava lá.

Itachi também olhou para as três meninas, reconheceu a "vítima" de seu irmão, a garota de cabelos verdes e a de curtas mechas castanhas. A garota que lhe interessava fechava o portão de uma casa, ou pelo menos tentava, um cachorro latia ruidosamente; a garota parecia estar mau humorada. "Ela sempre acordava mau humorada..." pensou Itachi lembrando do rosto da sua ex-namorada, mas o jovem logo tratou de mudar o pensamento; não era saudável lembrar o passado de manhã cedo. Voltou a encarar as tentativas frustradas da garota, que cada vez mais se apresentava como o tipo de garota descomplicada, que não grudaria no seu pé e, com alguma sorte, saberia conversar e não aborrecê-lo. Talvez ele realmente devesse chamá-la para o baile.

-Hey Any-chan! -gritou Deidara acenando freneticamente. -Any!

Itachi e Sasuke despertaram de seus pensamentos e deixaram de olhar o trio de garotas para lançarem um olhar de censura ao loiro, porém este os ignorava completamente, se possível, acenava ainda mais freneticamente que antes. Até a garota de cabelos verdes virar-se para ver quem a chamava, não podendo conter um enorme sorriso quando viu quem a chamava. Ela comentou alguma coisa com as amigas e logo acenava tão freneticamente quanto o outro, um claro sinal para eles se aproximarem.

-Vamos! -disse Deidara ignorando as expressões mortíferas dos Uchiha, forçando-os a irem até o trio de meninas. -Bom dia Any-chan, pronta para o clube de esculturas hoje a tarde?

-Prontíssima! Ainda mais que hoje a professora disse que ia nos ensinar como esculpir animais em argila! Já não aguentava mais ter que fazer aqueles vasos, xícaras... -disse Any de forma empolgada. Seus olhos brilhando em felicidade.

Deidara e Any passaram a comentar sobre as aulas que haviam recebido e sobre as esculturas que pretendiam fazer naquela tarde. Ambos totalmente indiferentes ao clima estranho entre os Uchihas e as outras meninas. Itachi percebeu que a garota de cabelos castanhos ainda brigava com as chaves do portão de sua casa e, por isso, gentilmente segurou a mochila da garota, que lhe deu um rápido olhar.

-Obrigada. -disse Seth a Itachi, finalmente trancando a casa e pegando de volta sua mochila. -Bem, como a Any-chan tá no mundo da arte e ontem não nos apresentamos devidamente... Bem, eu sou Aranami Seth e essa é a Amamiya Arashi-chan.

-Bom dia. -disse Arashi simpaticamente. Nem de longe parecia a garota desconfiada e arredia que havia dado o fora em Sasuke (que estranhou aquela reação tão amistosa da garota, mas mesmo assim aprovou).

-Bom dia. -disseram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo com o mesmo tom de voz, fazendo com Arashi e Seth trocassem um olhar divertido, para a incompreensão dos rapazes; ambas tiveram o mesmo pensamento: eles são robôs?

O grupo voltou a andar. Deidara e Any continuavam em um mundo particular, onde tudo o que importava eram as esculturas e talvez algumas explosões. Eram os mais chamativos do grupo, não só pelos cabelos coloridos, assim como por parecerem duas meninas tagarelando alegremente sobre algum fuxico (para quem visse de fora), mas acima de tudo por falarem alto demais e gesticularem com as mãos, por isso, a dupla ia mais á frente. Logo atrás, Seth e Arashi conversavam alegremente sobre um livro de terror antigo escrito por Stephen King nomeado de "A coisa". Os últimos do cortejo e também os mais silenciosos, eram os irmãos Uchiha que, no momento, estavam ocupados demais intercalando seus olhares ora na calçada, ora em seus respectivos alvos, estes completamente indiferentes a presença dos rapazes.

-Bom, mas foi burrice! Se eu visse um palhaço dentro de um bueiro e com um balão eu fugiria. Ainda mais um palhaço medonho daqueles... **(2) **-disse Arashi para Seth. -Quero dizer, como um palhaço entraria em um bueiro?

-Mas ele tinha o quê? Uns cinco anos? Ele era uma criança Shi-chan! -retrucou Seth divertindo-se com a reação da amiga. -Eu certamente não fugiria de um mero palhaço...

-Primeiro: Eu não gosto quando você me chama de Shi-chan e segundo: você tem que concordar comigo que aquele não era um 'mero' palhaço! Ele era medonho! Ainda mais quando ele dizia...

-Do you want a balloon? **( 3 ) **Ele dizia... Eu acho... -completou Sasuke sentindo-se um idiota enquanto uma lembrança a muito esquecida veio em sua mente: um dia quando seus pais saíram para jantar, ele e Itachi (ambos com cinco e sete anos) resolveram assistir um filme onde um palhaço com grandes e afiados dentes assombrava toda uma cidade com balões cheios de sangue. Desde aquele dia Sasuke, e o próprio Itachi apesar de tentar se mostrar superior, jamais se aproximaram de qualquer palhaço que fosse.

-Exatamente isso... -disse Arashi engolindo um seco; a garota se virou para encarar Sasuke e lhe deu um sorriso meio forçado.

"Garota complicada" pensou o Uchiha mais novo sentindo-se ainda mais idiota. Ele não conseguia compreender aquela garota. No dia anterior, ela havia lhe dado o fora, foi desconfiada e, até mesmo, um pouco mau educada, mas hoje ela encontrava-se surpreendentemente simpática, mas igualmente arredia. Definitivamente: era uma garota estranha.

-Não sabia que você lia os livros do King. -comentou Seth incluindo o caçula dos Uchihas na conversa. Mal percebendo quando Arashi lhe mandou um olhar farpado.

-Eu gosto dos livros do King, mas não li "A coisa"; só vi o filme. -respondeu Sasuke impressionado consigo mesmo por ter respondido com uma frase inteira. Mas, mesmo assim, ele lançou um olhar irritado a Itachi.

-Não me olhe assim. -mandou Itachi ao perceber a mirada do irmão. -A culpa não é minha se você ficou traumatizado com o palhaço.

-Mas era você que sempre que via um palhaço, fechava os punhos.

Os irmãos pararam de andar para trocarem olhares farpados. Era cômico o fato dos dois Uchihas, o Deus das trevas e o Príncipe, discutirem sobre quem tinha ou não medo de palhaços, nem de longe lembravam as figuras mudas que perambulavam pelos corredores da escola com toda a pose de maioral. Justamente por isso, a conversa que tinha tudo para acabar em uma briga feia entre irmãos, acabou com as crises de riso que Seth e Arashi tentavam acobertar com uma tosse forçada, mas ambas desviando o olhar dos irmãos. Todavia, aquela era a primeira conversa realmente típica entre irmãos que os dois Uchihas tinham em anos, pois o normal era apenas falar o básico.

-Vocês não vão vir não? -o berro de Deidara se fez ouvir. Tanto o loiro quanto Any já estavam longe e pela expressão enfadada de Deidara, sua paciência já estava no limite.

-Andem logo ou vamos nos atrasar! -gritou Any fazendo um cone perto de sua boca para amplificar o som. A garota estava igualmente irritada.

Bem mais entrosados, o grupo voltou a andar conversando sobre assuntos amenos, até mesmo Itachi respondia com seus monossílabos. A conversa durou até entrarem na escola e cada um ir a seu andar correspondente, sendo que os mais novos ficaram no primeiro andar e os mais velhos subiram até o terceiro piso. As aulas transcorreram calmamente durante aquela manhã. Os professores entravam na sala, discorriam sobre o assunto, ocasionalmente respondendo algumas questões dos alunos; passavam deveres na lousa e saiam. Aviõezinhos voavam pela sala do primeiro ano e Any ficou feliz que nenhum objeto voador pousasse em seus cabelos.

A sala mais fácil de trabalhar, contudo, era o terceiro ano 'A' onde havia um grupinho que os demais alunos consideravam "gênios", grupinho este batizado de Akatsuki. Muitas garotas na escola tinham paixonites pelos garotos que compunham este grupo, Uchiha Itachi e Akaiastsu Deidara entre eles, e praticamente todas as garotas na escola invejavam a única menina do grupo: Souma Konan ou futura senhora Nagato, já que ela namorava o líder do grupo Nagato Pain. Os 'akatsuki' sentavam-se em duas fileiras, uma na extremidade ao lado das janelas e a fileira mais próxima a esta. Geralmente as terças e quintas o grupo almoçava junto, mas mesmo este sendo um hábito quase sagrado, Pain sempre mandava um recado para os demais para avisar onde seria o lugar do encontro.

Como ele sempre se sentava na última carteira, encostado na parede, escreveu um recado que repassou prontamente para Konan, que se sentava ao seu lado enquanto pedia a borracha emprestada. A garota discretamente abriu o papelzinho e reconheceu a minúscula letra de forma do namorado:

"_Hoje. Depois que o sinal tocar, no terraço."_

Mesmo que não precisasse de uma afirmação, Konan virou-se, como se para ver a janela, mas com um gesto elegante afirmou com a cabeça para o namorado. Depois disso, ela colocou o papelzinho no buraco da cadeira de Kakuzo, este pegou o papel, enquanto o professor Iruka não olhava, leu o conteúdo e, depois de fazer mira, jogou o papel no estojo de Deidara. O loiro fez menção de pegar uma caneta e leu o recado, discretamente chamou Sato Tobi, que estava sentado à sua frente. Tobi virou-se para o loiro e, quando ia começar a falar algo, Deidara apenas fechou os olhos impacientemente, como se para controlar a vontade de esganar aquele tagarela, e entregou o papel. Tobi ficou ligeiramente magoado pela reação de Deidara, que parecia não ir com sua pessoa, mas assim que percebeu o professor Iruka distraído, leu o bilhete; reparou também que Itachi não parecia enxergar bem o quadro, por isso, também fez uma anotação para Kisame ler. Para passar o papel, Tobi fingiu se escorar mais na mesa com o objetivo de ver o quadro e assim, sutilmente deixar o papel cair perto de Kisame, que se abaixou para pegar o já extremamente amassado bilhete. O rapaz, que se sentava perto da carteira do professor, abriu o papelzinho deixando-o levemente oculto pelo estojo, leu o aviso de Pain e um PS na letra extremamente infantil de Tobi:

"_Não acha que o Itachi-San 'tá estranho?"_

Kisame lançou um rápido olhar para Itachi, a quem deveria repassar o recado, e percebeu que o Uchiha realmente forçava a vista; provavelmente ainda não tinha ido ao oftalmologista naquele ano. Assim, o rapaz apagou o PS de Tobi e em seu lugar escreveu algo para Itachi ler. Logo ele chamou o Uchiha pedindo ponta de uma ponta de grafite e assim repassou o bilhete. Itachi abriu o recado, leu o local do almoço daquele dia e franziu a testa ao reconhecer a letra, ou melhor, garrancho de Kisame:

_PS: Você 'tá mesmo precisando de um óculos..._

"Idiota" pensou o Uchiha lançando um olhar farpado à Kisame, mas este já copiava o conteúdo do quadro. O Uchiha apagou o comentário de Kisame e, fingindo se espreguiçar, jogou o bilhete para Sasori, que sentava atrás de si. O ruivo, que até o momento copiava uma anotação, leu rapidamente o que estava escrito e fez um rápido teatrinho ao deixar sua caneta cair no chão e pedir a Hidan para juntá-la, aproveitou o momento para deixar o bilhete e voltou a prestar atenção na aula. Hidan pegou o recado e sem se preocupar em esconder-se de Iruka, leu o conteúdo descaradamente, depois se apoiou na parede, quase se deitando e disse para Pain:

-Estaremos lá.

Pain acenou com a cabeça e aprumou-se em sua carteira para copiar o conteúdo do quadro.

Enquanto para os demais alunos da escola as aulas estavam tranqüilas, os alunos do segundo ano "B" os alunos estavam sob tortura com o monólogo do professor Orochimaru, figura tarimbada da escola. Contudo, os alunos dessa turma eram mais ousados, até porque o professor não tinha escolhido nenhum aluno favorito naquela turma. Até mesmo Neji havia se certificado em ser mediano como os outros para evitar perseguições do professor cobra, ou como outras turmas 'carinhosamente' o chamavam: Jackson japonês. Por não ter muito 'estímulo' naquela turma, o professor liberou a classe dez minutos antes de o sinal tocar, para alívio geral.

Três garotas que sentavam nas primeiras fileiras aproveitaram a ausência do professor para poder conversarem sobre o baile. Afinal, que elas iriam ao baile era um fato; com quem elas iriam era um fator variável, mas acima de tudo: com que roupa elas iriam isso sim deveria ser definido com meses de antecedência.

Sendo assim, Sophi virou sua cadeira para o lado esquerdo onde uma garota de longos e ondulados fios dourados virava-se para encará-la. A terceira garota apenas puxou sua mesa mais para o meio da fileira.

-Sabe meninas? -comentou Hotaru, a jovem que se sentava atrás de Sophi. - Eu acho que já sei com quem vou ao baile!

-Não vai esperar os rapazes se pronunciarem Ho-chan? -indagou Leesh encarando a amiga. -Eles que tem que convidar a gente!

-Esperar pra que? Eu sou uma garota moderna e, como tal, vou tomar a iniciativa, já que esses garotos são uns lerdos. -respondeu Hotaru de forma atrevida.

-E quem você quer convidar Ho-chan? -perguntou Sophi encarando a amiga, achava que Hotaru deveria ter colocado uma presilha escura em vez da rosa nos cabelos, mas por hora guardaria o comentário.

-O Neji! -respondeu Hotaru animadamente, seu rosto ligeiramente infantil transbordando felicidade.

-O melhor aluno do nosso ano? -perguntou Leesh assustada com a audácia da amiga. -É uma missão impossível, você sabe que aquele garoto é extremamente orgulhoso e, até mesmo, machista; jamais vai aceitar ser convidado por uma garota.

-Pois eu não acho que ele seja digno de você. Ele é um bruto! -comentou Sophi. -Ontem quando eu o encontrei sem querer na livraria ele quase acabou com meu pé! E eu tinha acabado de fazer as unhas! Vocês tinham que ver, estavam tão bonitas...

-Mas eu decidi que quero ir com ele e eu vou ir com ele. -retrucou Hotaru, dando um sorriso jocoso. -Não acham que eu consiga levá-lo para o baile?

-Eu não disse isso. -disse Leesh calmamente. -Apenas acho que um garoto como o Hyuuga-kun é um poço de orgulho, o que basicamente quer dizer que ele irá tomar a iniciativa por si só. Esse tipo de homem se sente melhor na posição de macho dominante do que na de macho dominado. Entende?

-Eu sei. Entendo seu raciocínio Leesh-chan, mas qual seria a graça de chamar um garoto que não bancasse o difícil?

-Bem, eu te desejo boa sorte Ho-chan e mais ainda: vou te ajudar com isso. -incentivou Sophi feliz. -Porque eu também decidi com quem eu quero ir!

-Quem? -perguntaram Hotaru e Leesh.

-Uchiha Itachi.

As outras garotas se encararam por um instante, por um segundo elas pensaram que Sophi fosse dizer que era brincadeira, mas a garota realmente estava falando sério.

-Sonhar é bom e é de graça. -retrucou Hotaru olhando para a janela.

-Eu tenho uma queda por ele há um ano! Essa é a hora que eu estava esperando para nós ficarmos juntos e... -disse Sophi, seu rosto adquirindo um ligeiro tom avermelhado enquanto ela pensava na possibilidade de Uchiha Itachi levá-la para o baile e, sob o luar, trocarem um beijo de amor.

-Ela 'tá viajando de novo. -comentou Hotaru ao encarar o olhar perdido da amiga.

-Se fosse assim, eu também iria querer ir com o Sasori-sempai, o ruivo mais bonito e inteligente da escola. -disse Leesh pensativa. -Mas...

-Já reparou que você sempre coloca 'mas' em suas sentenças? -provocou Hotaru com um sorriso simpático.

-É porque esse 'mas' é necessário. Mas como eu dizia, eu nunca terei chances com um akatsuki; quero dizer, eles são populares, são bonitos e são os 'gênios' do colégio! Como eu iria ir com um deles e...

-Você se diminui demais! Você é tão bonita e inteligente Leesh-chan! A maioria dos rapazes do primeiro e do segundo ano morrem por você! -afirmou Sophi saindo de seus devaneios.

-Vou me abster de comentar. -murmurou Leesh displicentemente. -Vamos almoçar?

Com isso, as garotas pegaram as marmitas, que estavam no interior de suas mochilas, e foram para o pátio; nenhuma delas percebeu o par de olhos cinzentos sobre Sophi. "Afinal de contas, o que Uchiha Itachi tem que eu não tenho?" pensou Neji. O rapaz estava conversando com Tenten e Lee; e, num determinado momento que se sentiu como se segurasse uma vela, escutou parte da conversa, pois se sentava do lado oposto de Sophi. "Mas eu vou dar um jeito de te levar pro baile, ou eu não me chamo Hyuuga Neji." pensou o garoto determinado.

**_Continua..._**

**CSG (nome da fic abreviado '-') também é cultura! '-'**

**(1)** **natto **é uma coisa gosmenta que é feita de soja fermentada e é acompanhante do arroz. (quando eu vi a imagem no Wikipédia eu jurava que fosse cocô de rato com gosma.)

**Missoshiro**: é uma espécie de sopa muito tradicional por lá, tem ingredientes tipo soja, cebolinha, tofu... (quando eu vi a imagem eu lembrei de tacacá)

**Aka-miso****:** é uma pasta usada pra fazer o prato acima. Tem a coloração vermelha, é salgada e gosto forte. (não vi foto)

**Sukiyaki:** é uma espécie de fondue onde se mistura massas, vários tipos de carne (inclusive a bovina que é cara por lá) e vegetais.

**(2)** Começinho do livro "IT" ou "A coisa" do mestre King. Tem o filme (It, a obra prima do medo, ou algo assim) no you tube, okey que tá sem legenda (sim, eu sou a louca que viu o filme no natal sem legenda no you tube e eu ODEIO palhaços).

**(3)** Frase absurdamente medonha que o palhaço do livro-filme "A coisa" diz pro pobre George.

**Pausa para o café (preciso arrumar um nome melhor para isso aqui)**

**Eu tenho o costume de responder todas as reviews, não estão em ordem de chegada porque a autora que vos escreve é um ser extremamente desorganizado. **

**MoHMoH **

Não achei coisa errada na fic. Saca a opinião da minha quebra-galho-oficial "é uma das melhores fichas que já li". Dica: minha beta é um ser fodástico.

Se você está na fic é por mérito seu menina n.n/

Eu vi que você me favoritou e fico lisonjeada por isso, mesmo achando que eu não escrevo lá essas coisas...

Espero que esteja gostando da forma como eu tenho conduzido a Seth-chan '-'

**Niicolle-chan **

Que bom que aceitou ser vilã! Prometo me esforçar para não deixar sua personagem OOC!

O L é um carinha estranho, mas farei o possível para fazer uma ceninha fofa entre sua personagem e ele, mas caso mude de ideia, me avise, tá?

Espero que tenha gostado do cap, pretendo fazer as vilãs surgirem gradualmente.

Aliais, como eu tou respondendo reviews do cap três e quatro (em plenas duas da manhã quando eu deveria tá na minha caminha me preparando pra acordar cedo pra estudar TGP) eu reli uma review sua: sua ficha não estava ruim. Você quase ficou com o Gaara, a diferença foi que depois surgiu uma personagem que visou o Gaara desde o começo e simplesmente encaixou melhor. Minha beta, a carrasco-san, classificou sua ficha como "Normal demais, mas é uma ficha razoável". Então sugiro que você coloque uma característica diferencial no caráter da Kaoru, tá?

**neeBear**

Bom, ainda tem o Tobi, o Kisame e o Kakuzo. Obviamente Kisame não está azul e nem com cara de peixe, da mesma forma que Kakuzo não está costurado - é só uma cicatriz feia (?)

Mas ainda resta a opção de:

a) eu criar um personagem para você

b) você mesma criar um personagem para ela

c) escolher outro personagem de anime.

Ficaria a critério seu. Tentei entrar em contato com você, mas não consegui. Espero que pense a respeito disso...

**Gabihh-chan **

Que bom que está gostando! Assim que li a sua fichinha já me veio em mente: ela fica bem pro Neji.

É complicado trabalhar com tantas fichas, até porque esta é minha primeira fic de fichinhas, mas estou dando meu melhor.

Espero estar lidando bem com a Sophi-san, qualquer coisa você pode, através de review, me dar toques de como conduzi-la, caso ache que eu não estou sabendo lidar com ela.

**Yuuki no Hana **

Que bom que aceitou ser vilã!

Já era um plano meu fazer as vilãs se darem bem no final, apenas queria fazer isso uma surpresa, mas como não deu...

Enfim, Miro e Kaname? Qual deles eu devo por na fic?

Acho que vou decidir isso mais pra frente xD

Espero que tenha gostado do cap '-'

**Dri Lioncourt **

Desde o começo da fic eu considerava as 'vilãs' como empecilhos para os garotos. Garotas modernas que não iriam esperar um cara convidá-las, até por que convenhamos: vila de malhação enche o saco.

Claro que pretendo fazer aqueles planinhos de: se o guri tá no corredor, então eu devo conversar com ele. Mas nada de planinhos de separação, pelo menos eu não tenho essa intenção então 'cê pode ficar tranqüila.

Quanto a caracterização eu vou me empenhar para que sua personagem fique legal. Qualquer coisa é só me falar através das reviews, tá? : D

**Borboleta vermelha **

Espero que você tenha lido o reply (é assim que se chama aquele troço? o_O Dois anos de ffnet e eu nunca tinha usado aquilo -s)

Parabéns moça! Você fisgou o Kiba e mais ainda: apareceu nesse cap!

Espero que eu tenha retratado bem a sua personagem -.-

Qualquer coisa me dá um toque através dos reviews, tá? ;D

**Yuirin **

Bem, sinto informar, mas sua ficha não entrou. Achei sua fic um pouco forçada e alguns aspectos ficou "animistico" demais, uma vez que eu quero escrever o mais próximo da realidade o possível. Mas se te interessar, você pode tentar refazer sua ficha como vilã, sei que pode parecer problemático demais e você possa acabar se descontentando, mas é apenas isso que posso lhe oferecer agora.

Dai talvez você pudesse fazer uma ficha que batesse com o Kyo!

Enfim, se for refazer a ficha, eu lhe desejo sorte, tá? n.n

**Miko Nina Chan **

Que bom que você decidiu acompanhar a fic! Espero que esteja gostando dos capítulos!

Conto com sua opinião sobre este capitulo, ok? n.n

**Vick-chan **

Vou ver o que posso fazer. Até porque, o pessoal da akatsuki, como você pode ver nesse capítulo, são os POP da escola, então é normal eles terem várias admiradoras.

sobre sua ficha com o Suigetsu... Achei melhor não. Tenho planos para o Suigetsu, mas tem o Juugo o.o Mas talvez eu tenha que modificar algo na sua ficha. Além de quê, Suigetsu e Juugo são personagens secundários, mas eles irão aparecer no tempo certo. Ou talvez eu possa fazer algo para que uma de suas personagens fique com o near? Hn... veremos o que eu posso fazer, tá?

Você ainda tem chances ;D

**VioletaNegra **

Atraso perdoado! Não sei porque as fichinhas boas tem medo por não entrar, sério. Mas enfim: mistérios da vida, rs.

E, bem, eu tenho síndrome de cu-doce ao escrever, é mais forte que eu!

Agora a sua personagem, ela vai aparecer mais no próximo. Ok?

Espero que tenha gostado!

**Tsuki-Laka **

Compreendo perfeitamente bem o que você quis dizer. Sinto ter transformado a fic em crossover, mas era o único jeito que tinha de conseguir algumas vilas. Só estou respondendo por aqui, pois não tenho certeza se você leu a reply que mandei. Em todo o caso, obrigado por ter desejado o melhor para essa fic! Saiba que espero o melhor pra você também, e na minha próxima fic de fichinhas eu lhe prometo que não será crossover, tá?

**Ale-ann **

É que sua fichinha tava tão divertida que eu não queria tirá-la da fic! Além de que ela combina para o que eu programei para o Gaara '-'

Acho que vai dar para encaixá-la como vilã sim e por isso fico feliz que você tenha topado!

Hn... Quanto aos personagens que você me deu de opção eu vou ver o que melhor se encaixa com ela, tá?

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Sua personagem provavelmente vai aparecer no próximo cap, só não sei se na parte um ou dois.

**luciaalmeida **

Que bom que gostou dessa cena! Eu já tinha programado-a faz um tempinho e realmente: foi uma cena impagável.

Espero ler sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, ok? ;D

**Hajime Kirane-chan **

Oie Kira! Meu querido orgulhinho laranja!

Claro que você entrou né? E ainda bem que você não mandou a outra ficha: aquela certamente não entraria na fic :/ Você sabe que sou chata, da mesma forma que Nair, quanto a escolher essas coisas.

Agora, se tu vai ficar de par com o Tobi, bem, isso vai depender de como a estória andar. Ok?

Acho que a sua chara aparece no proximo cap, ok?

**Suiya.**

Vou analisar de novo a sua ficha. Até agora eu tenho decido quais serão as fichas das vilãs, pegando autorizações e tals. Qualquer coisa, falo com você via review ou reply ou email mesmo.

Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da fic! Estou tentando fazer o melhor aqui!

Espero ler seu review sobre o que achou deste cap, tá? n.n

**Double Side **

Rah S2

Pena que não consegui fazer a Nana aparecer ainda nessa primeira parte D:

Mas te prometo que na segunda parte ela aparece u.u/

Exijo review -s

Ou então mando o Zetsu morder seu nariz -q

Aliais, agora que me toquei que não coloquei ele na aka o.o

**Sara Any**

Saroca meu amor! Minha irmãzinha linda! S2

Any e Deidara? Surtou?

Pena que o ffnet seja um mau e não me deixou ler todo seu review amore ;/

Até qualquer dia desses no msn!

**Shina com **

Oie mari-chan!

Após muitos dias, que você vem acompanhando via msn e vendo eu enrolar perder a cabeça por causa da faculdade e trabalhos de professora de constitucional psicopata eis que fiz o cap!

Demorou, mas chegou!

Exijo review viu? ù.u/

**Elara-chan **

Aiee me desculpe por fazer uma cena tão pateticamente clichê, mas achei que pudesse rolar e... Bem, já aconteceu algo do tipo com uma amiga minha. É clichê, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar mais tá?

Próximo cap eu faço ela aparecer mais, tá?

Espero não ter deixado sua personagem muito diferente do que você estava pensando... Mas se quiser puxar minha orelha, basta me mandar uma review tá?

**Uzumaki-Ayame-chan **

Olha, sinto dizer, mas sua ficha não entrou porque está contraditória. Sugiro que ao criar fichas você detalhe mais as características, não precisa colocar muitos adjetivos, mas sim detalhar como a personagem pensa ou age em determinada situação, tá?

E o Sasuke fica com a Arashi, mas de livre ainda tem o Juugo, Kisame e Kakuzo, não sei se ponho o Zetsu. Obviamente eles não são um peixe, o costurado é uma cicatriz e o Zetsu não é uma planta; só tem aquele clássico problema de personalidade.

Fiquei feliz que você tenha apreciado (nossa eu tou tentando me passar por chique depois dessa ¬¬ )

Que você tenha gostado do primeiro cap! Esforcei-me bastante nele, assim como nesse : D

Espero que tenha gostado e sinceramente espero também que continue a ler a fic, mas isso quem sabe é apenas você; eu apenas fico na espera.

**Bom, isso é tudo por agora. Eu postei também duas outras fics chamadas "Escarlate" e "Delírios", ambas são shonem ai sendo a primeira sobre o par Itachi e Sai (e segundo minha beta, uma das melhores fics que já escrevi) e a segunda uma Sasunaru. Elas estão bem levinhas e se vocês se interessarem, elas estão no meu perfil. OK?**

**Adoraria receber reviews tanto por essa fic quanto pelas outras tá? ;D**

**Té o próximo gente! ^-^**


End file.
